Something for the weekend
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: Lemony fresh AH, adult themes. On a weekend away for her brother Emmett's birthday, Bella meets his friend Edward. The gorgeous guy that brings out her inner nymph. Mummy Beryl, this is not for your eyes! NO infringement intended. It belongs to the Mormon
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AH Fic.**

**So this is my first lemony fresh story and I'm nervous as hell so please be kind, Reviews make me happy so don't forget to leave one, they make me write more and seen as I haven't got the first fucking clue if this will be any good, I'll only continue it if you show some interest. **

**PS. I in no way encourage unprotected sex!!! But for the purpose of this fic, any fumbling's with condom wrappers will be omitted so just pretend they've got it covered....literally.**

"Edward, Rosalie, this is everyone....everyone, this is them." Emmet waved between us in a gesture of introduction. "Now where's the bar...I need a drink!"

After his poor attempt, we all introduced our selves properly.

Rosalie was my big brother Emmett's girlfriend, they'd been dating for a few months but this was the first time I'd met her in person.

She was tall and leggy, with root's that could do with a touch up but if I were a guy...Yeah I'd do her.

The same could be said for the man by her side. He was another stranger to me.

I say stranger but what I meant was that this was the first time I'd ever met him too. I'd heard Emmett talk about his friend Edward over the past couple of years but we'd never occupied the same space before.

From how my brother talked about him he'd always sounded like a decent kind of guy; a bit of a player but not a total asshole.

Hot ass fucking sexy would have been my description for him.

I know it might sound cliché but love at first sight blew through my mind...or rather fuck at first sight.

Why was I here again? Oh yeah, it was Emm's birthday in a couple of days and he wanted to do something _significant_ to celebrate. His brilliant plan was to head out here...

Las fucking Vegas...gah!

But being the loving, caring little sister that I was, I couldn't say no.

Of all the places he could have wanted to go and we ended up here. I hated it before I'd even driven past the 'welcome to Vegas' sign on the freeway.

I was kind of a private person who didn't like attention, didn't do all night drinking, never broke the law, stuck to the speed limit's, pretty much never put a toe out of place, that kind of thing. So coming to the City of Sin was my own personal hell.

To add insult to fucking injury...He'd dragged all our asses out to Pure, the club at our hotel, well maybe it was only my ass he'd dragged. I was the only one not so willing.

We got our drinks, found a private booth in the corner and all sat around talking.

My eyes kept finding their way over the table to where Edward Cullen was sitting...staring straight at me.

I looked away quickly and fidgeted with a bang of my hair. I could feel my face turning scarlet and was thankful for the dim lighting. But my eyes wouldn't behave them selves and again I found my self sneaking a peek.

He was still staring...a smirk played on his lips as I realised he was eye fucking me...right in front of my brother, his friend.

His eyes were intense and I felt a burning trail scorching my body where they passed over it.

Never had I wanted a guy so much in my life...and that was not me.

I always looked for the relationship; never just a good time but there was something about him that intrigued me. My mind started to wonder just what he'd feel like. To feel is hands on my body while his lips caressed my skin...My imagination suddenly ran amuck....

_I cleared the table with one sweep of my hand and crawled over it towards him. He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap; I could feel his hardness as my hips straddled his and I wanted nothing more than to free him from his restraints. My hand slid between us and forcibly rubbed him over the fabric of his pants. His head flopped back as he groaned in pleasure at the friction. He lifted me up and threw me down on the table...right there in front of everyone and I didn't care one bit! He hovered over me, propped up with one hand while his other explored my heated body. I knew this was wrong but it felt so good. His hand moved lower and I pushed myself up to him; encouraging him to feel my heat. His hand slipped up under the hem of my dress and toyed with the side of my panties that were now already wet and he hadn't even touched me there yet. His smirk grew ten fold, knowing he was the one that caused them to get that way._

_OH MY GOD! _

_My body arched off of the table as his warm fingers finally met with my liquid centre. He quickly found my button and worked it, slowly at first then picking up pace as my response intensified. I needed more. I needed him in me._

_As if he'd heard my thoughts he gently teased my entrance before allowing his fingers to roam inside of me and I..._

"Bella!"

"Huh?"

"You ok? You looked miles away." Emmett was laughing at the bewildered look on my face as I realised I'd gotten lost in my little fantasy.

The rest of the evening passed with me trying desperately not to look at him again, knowing if I did, I'd think about him touching me more and I'd have to go change my underwear.

It didn't work out so well.

I couldn't take it any more and decided to be a party pooper and head up to bed.

I'd stepped into the elevator and watched someone slide in just as the doors were closing. Oh God it was him and he smelled amazing. We were on one of the top floors seen as Emmett had spared no expense for this trip, booking us a huge suite, so this was going to be quite a ride, I could feel the pool between my legs as the thought of my daydream started to replay it's self in graphic detail.

Just then he turned to me, moving closer. I backed up against the hand rail as he continued to look me over like he had down in the bar.

I should've been scared, I should have screamed as I felt his hand brush against my dress, stroking down the curves of my breasts, but I wasn't; I didn't. I swallowed hard as I tried desperately to keep open my eyes. He licked his lips then turned to the buttons which marked the floors and pressed the whole fucking lot of them; before turning to grin at me again.

His eyes fell to the hem of my strapless blue bandage dress as his hand ventured slightly under it. He looked back at my face to see my reaction; probably thinking I'd hit him. He seemed pleased when I just grinned back.

Ping...

The doors started to open but he didn't stop.

His mouth fiercely found mind and my hands grabbed at his hair.

Thankfully no one had gotten in to join us on that floor.

He tasted incredible as our lips moved forcibly together, moulding and shaping to each other. His hand once again ventured south and he didn't bother to stop to see my reaction, I'd obviously not minded before so...

He groaned as he felt the dampness on my underwear that he'd caused, before lifting the fabric to the side, allowing him better access. His eyes closed as he ran his fingers along my slick opening before eagerly pushing them into me. I felt my body clamp around him almost straight away as he started to work me, rubbing my clit as he went. The mixture of both actions had me moaning and writhing around. His hands cupped under my ass and lifted me, allowing me to rest on the rail as he continued to exquisitely torture me.

"Oh...fuck...yes!" I moaned as I felt the building tension rising within me. "Oh God!" My head fell backwards and my body pushed back against the wall as my hips rose to deepen his touch.

This was better than any freaking daydream!

The doors continued to open and close on the many different floors and only a few times were we met with someone wanting to travel.

That didn't stop him and I was on the point of coming so damn hard that I didn't care as I moaned his name over and over...They usually looked away in shock, mumbling about waiting for the next cart. I couldn't help but let out a panted laugh at their reactions. And at my own, this was so not like me.

"So...close...oh...there....OOOOHHHHH GGGGOOOOOODDDD!!!!!" Dizziness overtook me as my muscles spasmed.

"No I'm not but thanks for the compliment." He grinned.

"Oh...fuck ...me!" I felt my body buzzing and shaking its way over the edge and I came right there on his hand.

"Maybe next time." He whispered into my ear before removing his hand from my soaked core.

Just as the doors opened he reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked trying to snatch it back as he hit various keys.

Buzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzz. His own phone let him know he'd missed a call, from me!

"Now I have your number." With that he handed me it back and entered the elevator again. I watched in disbelief as the doors closed on us.

_Fuck_.

**Ok so not too long for my first attempt. I hope it wasn't too painful. **

**If you have any one timer ideas as to what they can get up to over the course of a weekend let me know. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxx Again please review so I know if I'm wasting my time or not. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone that's shown an interest in this story by either adding it to their alerts or favourites. You make me soooo happy *squeee*. Hopefully you'll all stay for the ride and enjoy but please, please review, I'm new to the whole lemon bit and need steering in the right direction lol.**

I'd lost track of time as I sat on the huge sofa in our suite, watching some bad black and white movie. It was either that or porn, seen as that's all that seemed to be on every other channel.

It didn't really matter what displayed it's self on the screen anyway seen as my mind filled with the evenings events.

Edward Cullen had stirred me up.

Even though the raging orgasm he'd made me have had left me unravelled, I quickly became tightened up again at the memory of it as I sat there blankly looking at the plasma screen in front of me.

I'd just been considering helping my self out of the frustration as the door burst open and they all spilled in through the it.

Emmett was beyond smashed.

Poor Rosalie had him hunched over her shoulder, Edward at his other side, trying desperately to drag him along as he was in no state to help him self to bed.

Alice and Jasper came in seconds later giving each other their famous fuck me now smiles as they walked past everyone else without so much as a glance around or a goodnight, heading straight for their bedroom.

I'd lived with Alice now for the past three years and had watched hers and Jasper's relationship blossom. It wouldn't be long before they would decide to live together and I'd have to move out. Not that she'd ever ask me to leave but there was no way I could ever live with their seriously vocal sexcapades; not without being completely envious anyway.

I stiffened my position as Rose and Edward passed me to take my brother to the land of nod. Edward glanced back over his shoulder at me and I couldn't help the flush that decorated my skin as his eyes fell on me; a stupid grin spread all over his face.

I pulled my legs up and encased them in my arms in a protective manner.

Just a few short minutes later, he came back into the main room and plopped down on the sofa at my side.

I tried my hardest to keep my focus on the couple smooching in front of me.

"Any good?" He gestured to my viewing choice; trying to hold back a smirk.

"Um it's ok." I shrugged . I new my breathing had hitched up at his closeness to me, his scent washed over me and I had to close my eyes tight to try and gain some composure; fearing if I didn't, I'd have jumped him there and then.

It didn't take long for me to cave and chance a glance at him.

His eyes rested on the TV in front of us and mine roamed him more inquisitively.

He was lean but muscular, tall but built; with the most amazing sex hair I'd ever seen. My thoughts wondered once again to feeling him over me, filling me, while my hands grabbed and twisted in the tufts of bronzed hair.

"So what's the story?" He asked looking slightly flushed.

"I um...well...we...um..." I couldn't think straight, there was no way he'd forgotten already what he did to me.

He chuckled lightly as he took in the look of reluctance on my face.

"I meant the film." His eyes lit up at my unease.

"Oh ha um...Well he's some big time player and she's a small town girl that he has in his sights...can't end well."

He stayed up and watched the end of the movie with me and I even found my self stupidly crying a little over it, cursing myself for being such a wuss.

He bid me goodnight and we parted ways to our rooms, though my mind never left him. A million fantasies had taken root in my head and already started to sprout.

I took off my clothes and crawled under the sheet. It was so warm that there was no way I could sleep in my silk baby doll night dress tonight.

My mind wondered to him regardless, so in the end I stopped trying to think of anything else instead, letting my thoughts of him wash through me, enjoying the warmth they brought.

I was brought back to reality pretty fucking quick as Alice suddenly became very vocal.

'_Oh yeah baby...just there, that's right! You know how mama likes it big boy...'_

Oh god!

I cringed; not that I wasn't used to hearing this shit but to the fact that I was incredibly horny but she was the one getting some.

'_Jasper's been a naughty boy...' _ She growled_. 'Hey I didn't say you could take your mouth away from there? Do I need to spank you?'_

'_Hell yes ma'am!'_

For her tiny pixie like frame, she was quite the dominatrix.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

'_Oh you like that huh? You dirty boy, who's my bitch? Who's my bitch?'_

'_I am...I AM!' _Jasper panted under her torture.

That was about all I could take.

I rolled off the bed, pulling my sheet up and around my naked body then walked over to the huge sliding window.

As I pulled it open a rush of sound hit my ears, the noises from the city that never slept were clear even from up here but as the door closed, Alice's shenanigans noise ceased.

Our suite had a long balcony that stretched its full length, allowing each room to open out here. Even though I wanted nothing more than to go home, I couldn't deny its beauty. It didn't matter where you looked there was always something different, pretty lights, giant fountains or rocky desert.

I allowed myself to lean forward on the rail drinking it all in.

Maybe if I gave it a chance...I might like it.

Just then my attention was brought to the person leaning against a window further along the balcony.

Edward stood there drawing deeply on the end of a cigarette, blowing swirling clouds of smoke back out into the air. I'd never been one to be attracted to smokers but I guess seen as I saw him before I knew he smoked I could let it go. He certainly didn't taste of nicotine when he'd kissed me fiercely earlier on.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." His smile lit up his face and it showed no sign of the arrogance it wore since we'd been introduced.

"S'ok." I shrugged back, quickly giving my attention to the dancing fountains a few blocks over.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He walked over to me and I felt the static charge between us, wondering if he'd felt it too.

"No...It's just..."My head turned towards the next room along that my roommate and her Bo were making best use off.

"Yeah they're a little loud huh?" He followed my gaze before blushing slightly.

This was so not what I expected from him. He'd had such a confident bravado about him all this time that to see him acting embarrassed made me warm to him a little more and I felt the pool between my legs heating up to a toasty temperature.

"This is mild for them but still..." I looked back at him swiftly before turning back to the crashing miniature geysers.

"You are kidding right?" His eyes narrowed in alarm.

"Nope!"Popping the 'p' as I answered I finally turned to face him. "I live with her and this is definitely mild for them."

"God help us for the rest of the trip then."

We both chuckled and I started to feel more at ease in his company.

"Um...Can I just apologies for my behaviour earlier?" I started to play with my hands as I looked down at them; suddenly nervous.

"Why would you want to?" He asked as he tilted his head lower, trying to capture my gaze.

"Well because that was not like me...I don't..." I started

"I know." He quipped.

"And I just wanted you to know I'm not THAT girl...Wait what? What do you mean you know?"

He sighed as if battling with him self as to whether or not to disclose the answer.

"I know you're not like that but I wanted to try my luck anyway." A playful grin spread over his features as he looked back at me. "I couldn't understand why you didn't punch me the fuck out. Doing that to you in the elevator was the hottest thing ever. You know Emmett never shuts up about you...He talks about you all the time."

"I find that hard to believe." I scoffed.

"Well believe it, he adores you." He turned nodding to himself. "Not that I can blame him from what he's told me about you."

I stood stunned at his words.

"I couldn't wait to come on this trip...once he'd told me you'd be coming." He paused before carrying on with his recounts. "I'd finally get to meet this amazing person that he'd tell me about. It never bothered me until I saw a photo of you and him together at some party over New Year...when I saw you I kind of developed a crush." Now he was flushing scarlet as he freed his words. "I had to meet you."

"Ok that's kind of creepy sweet..."

He laughed

"Yeah I guess it is...I didn't think for one minute that you'd let me do those things to you...I..." He seemed to shift himself in discomfort. That's when I notice his dick. Looking painfully incarcerated in his pants.

"So what is it that you think you know about me?" I asked in earnest.

"Well I know your birthday is September the thirteenth, your favourite colour is green, you hate being called Isabella, and you never get in trouble or go out on a bender. You have the most wonderful compassion for people as long as they don't screw you over and you're an advertising editor for a corporate firm back in Washington State. Would you like me to go on? Oh! And you have a large scar at the top of your thigh that you got as a kid, after you fell through a window and nearly died."

"Wow." Was all I could manage. "Ok so you know some stuff about me."

He shrugged.

We talked for a while longer and I found it easier with every passing minute to get more curious about him, he knew so much about me and I was at a disadvantage.

"Do you think it's safe to go back inside now?" He quizzed as he noticed me starting to shiver from the steadily dropping temperature.

"Hang on..." We both walked over to my door to listen as I pulled it open.

'_Oh God Yes Jasper YES! Fuck me...Harder you slut!'_

I pulled my lips into my mouth as I tried to hide my reaction to my friend's behaviour.

"That will be a no then." He giggled as I hastily pulled it back shut. "Wait here...I'll be right back."

He sprinted over to his own door and disappeared inside. When he reappeared he brought with him a sweater; his. He manipulated it into shape as he pulled it over my head. The warmth was immediate and I was engulfed in his scent even more. It smelled of his cologne, mint and tobacco, yet that just added to its appeal.

He stood as close to me as he could and started rubbing up and down my arms; trying to create some friction to help warm me. I couldn't help but feel his arousal press against me as he continued his motions.

But once again it stirred me. Unconsciously, I brought my knee up to rub against him and he stilled in an instant. His eyes locked with mine and a fever burned within them. I gently pressed my hand to his chest, feeling his sculpted form; before slowly dragging it down towards his waist band.

It was my turn.

I smiled at him just as wickedly as he had me as my other hand joined in resting on his waist for a minute.

That was all the encouragement he needed. His mouth crashed to mine in a frenzied passion, moulding and shaping perfectly; moving in unison as I allowed his tongue access to mine. They battled for dominance as his sweet breath filled me, making me dizzy with his intoxicating essence.

I broke our contact and relished in his appearance. He looked at me through hooded eyes as I bit my lip and slid my hands under the waistband of pants. Slowly I inched them down his legs and he sucked in a sharp breath as the cooling night air swirled around his erection. I lowered my self to my knees and took in the sight of him in all his glory. I looked back up to find him lustfully focusing on me, waiting eagerly for my actions that were sure to follow.

I took hold of him at his base and slowly licked from where my hand wrapped around him, all the way to his tip. His eyes rolled back for a moment as he hissed at the contact. It just made me want to do it again and again...so I did. When I reached the tip of his aching length, I lapped up the dribble of yummy juice, leaking out in anticipation. Then I took him fully into the warmth of my mouth and began sliding my lips down him, using my hand as an aid for what I couldn't fit in. I picked up my pace as I gripped him tighter, clasping my fingers around him, pumping up and down.

His breathing became laboured and his hips started to jerk forwards with each of my strokes. I reached up for his hand and forced it into my hair.

"Oh fuck Bella." Him voice rasped as her tried to keep a grip on his sanity.

I fisted his hand in my hair for him and he took the hint. He held my head and started moving himself in a steady but swift pace. I continued my hand actions as he started to moan and pant.

"Oh god you're fucking beautiful." His words were strained as he suddenly started to become more frantic. "Bella I think you better stop...I..uggghhhhh God...better." He looked down at me as he struggled to finish his sentence. I just shook my head at him, looking up through my long lashes at the expression on his face.

"FUCK...uunnnggghhhh Bella!" He shuddered within my mouth and I felt the warmth of his yummy juice slide down my throat as I quickly swallowed it all up, continuing my ministrations until I knew he was all cleaned up.

His hand fell to his side as I stood up, pulling his pant back up with me. I licked my lips as he tried to regain some kind of focus.

"No woman has ever let me cum in their mouth, you're a fucking angel." He panted.

"Now we're even." I grinned smugly.

**Ok what did you think to the whole kinky Alice and Jasper, I have no idea where that came from, I just started typing and there it was lol. Please review, it makes me update quicker**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I had the best response yet for that last chapter, I'm glad I'm not the only one with a..dirt..I mean challenged imagination *coughs* Thank you to every one of you that took the time to review my story. Alice and Jasper is still making me giggle even as we speak. Hands up (or review) if you'd like too see a full account of one their nights. **

**Any way, here's the next bit, My song of choice (something I've never done with my stories, apart from one other time) is Lady GA GA, LOVE GAMES,**

_Let's have some fun_

_This beat is sick_

_I want to take a ride _

_On your disco stick_

What the hell had gotten in to me?

I'd just gone down on him...On the BALCONY!!!

"So much for trying not to be _THAT_ girl huh?" I bit my lip as realisation washed through me at what I'd just done.

I'd never done that before...ever...to anyone; not even my last boyfriend that I'd dated for over a year before he broke my heart. The thought just never appealed to me.

But here I stood, in front of the man I'd just gotten off...with my mouth, and I'd liked it. He was still trying to focus enough to manage coherent thoughts.

"That...uh...Yeah!...You." His mind finally caught up with reality as he stumbled towards me, taking me in his arms before planting feverish kisses on my neck.

Oh God!

I was getting lost again.

I didn't care; no one had ever made me feel this kind of want before.

That wasn't true, I did care but just not enough at the minute; it was hard to care about anything else other than how his lips felt on me.

Fire raged within me as his hands reached up under his sweater, pulling the sheet from around my body, leaving me naked from the waist down. His hands freely roamed up and down my torso, grabbing and pulling at me; forcing us closer as he continued to devour me.

"Wait." I breathed.

"I know..." He panted as he pulled away slightly so he could look at me fully. "You're not that girl..." His face broke into a breath taking smile as he halted his assault on my neck and gingerly kissed the end of my nose instead. He bent down to pick up my sheet and groaned as his eyes got level with my ass then wrapped it back around me. I started to wriggle out of his sweater but he stopped me.

"You keep it tonight; it's probably not such a good idea to expose any more of that beautiful body to me right now." He sighed as his eyes shut tight for a second at the thought.

Yeah he was probably right.

We checked the coast was clear of S and M and parted ways to bed once we were sure Alice and Jasper had seemingly collapsed from there adventure.

He kissed me again before we finally separated and I couldn't get over how homely it felt. I'd only just technically met the guy, yet I felt like I'd known him a lifetime; I'd let him feel me up and I'd given him head, and I didn't feel anything but contentment.

The next morning when we all got up, the atmosphere was sexually charged. Emmett and Rose had surfaced with him chasing her out of their bedroom as she giggled and pretended to run from him; Alice and Jasper had returned to their usual post bondage lovey dovey 'butter wouldn't melt' routine and Edward was watching my every move. Every where I walked, I felt his eyes burning into me, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up as the rest of me tingled all over. We all got ready and decided to head down to the breakfast buffet bar.

"So what did you all get up to last night?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulders before kissing the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle again.

That could get fucking annoying.

"Well Alice and Jasper played 'the dominatrix and the gimp..." They both blushed at his recount of the night. "And your sister gave me the best head EVER!" Edward calmly stated as we walked over to the elevator, the scene of part of the crime.

Oh fuck!

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks as his words sunk in; he just beamed at me stupidly. Emmett slapped his back.

"Yeah right! Bella would never give ANY guy head!" He guffawed. "I know because we talk about that kind of shit all the time and it's something that's never interested her. Nice one though dude, ten out of ten for trying."

What the fuck?

Edward's eyes suddenly fell widely on me and I couldn't help but hide behind a mask of scarlet. I quickly looked to the ground, then realised that doing that would probably just confirm my brother's statement about me. God he must think I'm such a priss.

He continued to gaze at me throughout breakfast.

I tried my best to bury myself in conversation with Alice until we'd all finished and I could take up hermit status and hibernate in my room for the rest of the weekend. No such luck.

It didn't take long before Emmett and Rose left to 'be alone' after their many suggestive nods and eyebrow raising and Jasper had battled Alice in to submission to go gambling with him; leaving me alone with Sexward.

God he smelled so good. I squirmed at the thought of his lips on my skin.

"Hey" He scooted over to my side now to the space that was empty after Alice had vacated it.

"Hey." All the courage I'd felt last night had seemed to abandon me leaving me to take the wrap for my actions alone.

He looked just as nervous as I did as he stared at the table in front of him; picking at the last remaining pancake on his plate but not actually eating it.

We stayed in silence for a while as we tried to figure out exactly what to say to one another.

"So you've never...?" He finally asked coyly.

"Um no." I figured I'd be honest.

"But you're not a virg..." His hand seemed to be on alert like he was expecting me to punch him or something.

"No I'm not a virgin Edward." I giggled, Fuck at this rate I'd turn into Rosalie.

Conversation seemed to pick up a bit then as it had the night before and I found my self leaning into him as his arm draped across the back of the booth we were sat at.

"So were you just trying to get a rise out of my brother when you said I'd given you..." He cut me off.

"Not one bit! I meant it." He leaned closer still to whisper in my ear. "That was by far the best...I mean oh god...I can't even begin to tell you how good..." His breath veiled the side of my throat as his nose grazed my earlobe.

My eyes fluttered as my head fell back to allow him better access. He gently kissed his way down to my collar and I about came in my pants at our intimate moment. I licked my lips as he made his way up from under my chin and stopped a mere inch from my lips; his eyes never leaving them as he spoke.

"I want you so bad...I'm sorry for being so forward but I can't seem to help myself with you. It's like I'm addicted to touching you." Again his voice was so low so that only I could here it yet his words seemed to scream at me.

Just then my phone beeped and flashed alerting me to a message from Emmett.

'_Hey little sis' Ok so don't kill me but Rose and I are going out, we probably won't be back tonight, hell we might not even get back until tomorrow...maybe later; Don't worry though, Edward will keep an eye out for you's no doubt...'_

Fuck Emmett! If he weren't my brother I'd call him a son of a bitch, but our mother in no way resembled a female dog , so I settled on calling him a bastard instead; along with a few other choice words that formed my reply to him.

'_Aw baby doll, don't be like that...Look I left you my credit card to make it up to you...Knock you're self out.'_

I wanted to be so fucking annoyed with him but I couldn't find it in me to hate him while Edwards lips were still caressing my skin and his hand was roaming up the back of my halter top.

Fuck it!

I grabbed his had and dragged him out of the restaurant much to his amusement.

Our mouths were in full on lock down mode as we grabbed and groped each other wildly.

"You ...sure...you...want....to..." He breathed as his mouth brushed across my neck, while his hands curled around under my arms and clung to my shoulders.

"Fuck yes." I was attacking him with just as much vigour as I fumbled with the key card.

I was getting pretty fucking frustrated with the stupid swipey thing

"What the fuck was so wrong with keys?" I panted still fiddling.

Edward's strong arms hoisted me out of the way as he took the card from me and swiped it once though the lock; it opened immediately.

Thank fuck for that! I was beginning to think I'd not make it into the room before tearing off his clothes.

Our contact was constant as we stumbled, semi blindly, to one of our rooms, I wasn't sure which and I didn't give a shit, I just wanted to get there already.

I finally felt my legs hit the soft fabric of a comforter and could control my self no longer. My hand hungrily pulled at his clothes as he grabbed and pulled me to him, still attacking my collar with a ferocious fire that burned me to my core; while his hands pulled the tie fastening to my top before he tugged it up over my head. My hands made short work of his buttons and we both grinned at each other.

We hadn't even done anything to each other and I already felt light headed.

Fuck! What was this voodoo shit he seemed to pull on me. I would most certainly not act like this at home. I decided to chalk it up to the fact that we were in the capital of risk taking and that suppressed my moral little angel that sat on my shoulder. Her devilish counter part however purred to be finally breaking out of the box and she invoked me with a new found confidence.

Before long we were both naked and he pulled me down onto the bed with him; our hands feeling every inch of our bodies and I though I would combust with the heat radiating from me.

He rolled above me and looked down into my eyes and I melted at the soul I saw within them. In that moment the entire atmosphere changed to one of adoration. His pace slowed down and he kissed me slowly but passionately; savouring every last stroke of our lips.

I sighed in contentment as he started to kiss down my torso as his hands found my breasts and caressed them with such gentle force. Then his mouth was breathing hot air over them and I shuddered with pleasure. Again he just smiled wickedly up at me as he continued his journey south of the border. I'd never had anyone do that to me either but I didn't have time for panic to set in before I was struggling to catch the breath back that had just been knocked out of me with one stroke of his tongue.

"Oh fuck!" My hands grabbed for anything they could find and settled on the satin sheets underneath me. He carefully parted my legs further before settling himself between my thighs.

He must have sensed my apprehension before because he started of by gently nuzzling me; which in it's self sent bolts of electricity through me.

"Oh God "I whimpered as he steadily picked up his pace, he made best use of his tongue and made sure I felt every second off it.

I could feel the building tension within me; slowly starting to boil through my body.

He continued his exquisite torture; adding his fingers into the equation and I couldn't stop myself from shaking as my orgasm hit me hard.

He never moved away the entire time.

I needed him. I had to have him entirely and he must have thought the same thing because he climbed back up the bed to my eye level and started to kiss my throat again as he moved towards my ear.

"You taste fucking unbelievable and sweet." Then his lips were stroking my skin again and all I could do was whimper and moan even more. My hips lifted off the bed as if to entice him in. "Patience my horny little angel." His word frustrated me so I took matters into my own hands.

I pushed him up into to a sitting position; then pushed again until he was on his back, His head over hung the mattress but I didn't care.

"Bella I...Oh FUCK!" he groaned as I'd positioned my self above his dick and slid myself into place.

My head fell back at the contact and he grabbed my hips.

"Ok screw the patience." He moaned as I started to move along his length. He guided my every move and the spring within my body started to tighten again. "Fuck you're so warm and we..."

"Shut the fuck up Edward, you don't need to bull shit me, you getting laid... that's a given." He didn't like that.

He grabbed my legs and pulled them, sending me flying backwards onto the bed and he was once again on top. He dove him self back into me and picked up the pace.

"I'm not fucking bull shitting!" He gasped between his laboured breaths. "I think you're beautiful and I don't care if you don't like me telling you that." He continued his rhythm and I could feel my self starting to let go.

"Oh god Edward! Edward...EDDDWWAAARDDD!!!!" I felt every single fibre of my body unravel as my eye's rolled back in my head. Just when I thought I couldn't go any further he threw one of my legs over his shoulder which gave him a better angle and I thought I'd have to be scrapped off the ceiling. I'd just started to come down from one orgasm as he sent me soaring into another, just for moving my leg.

"Uunnnnggghhhh Bellllllaaaa!" He growled as I felt him release within me while my muscles still held him firmly in place. Our bodies were hot and sweaty as he collapsed down on me; still being careful not to crush me by shifting his weight over onto one of his arms by my side.

It was a while before either of us was ready to move anywhere, so we just laid in each others arms.

"We should get up I guess." Edward mumbled as he tried to keep him self awake.

"Why?" I rolled over onto my side and draped my arm across his chest.

"The other's will be back soon and I'm not sure how your brother would react to finding you in my bed." He teased as he kissed my nose.

"Well I don't know about Alice and Jazz but Emmett and Rosalie won't be back today; they probably won't be back until late tomorrow."

"But it's his birthday tomorrow...So he's fucked off somewhere with his girlfriend after bringing us all out here?"

"Yup." I added as I let my self flop back onto the bed before I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He looked confused.

"I just remembered...He left me his gold card and told me to knock my self out as compensation." I bit my lip at the explosion of thoughts that filled my head; all the possibilities.

"Shut the fuck up. He did not?" He propped himself up on his arm while he looked back at me for confirmation.

I wobbled as I stood up from the bed, pulling the sheet up around me as I went, strolled into the living area then saunted back over to Edwards bedroom door. I propped my self against the door and fanned my self with the shiny little credit card.

**Well that's another one done. Is it hot in here or is it just me?**

**Review Review Review! Please they make me so happy.**

**More fun to come...Two adults...one gold card...one city where anything's possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**God I love you all! Thank you for your reviews and continued interest in my stories. If it weren't for all of you, I'd have nothing to do all day lol.**

**What can you do in a city that never sleeps, where anything is possible and armed with a Gold card??? We're going to find out. I decided that their day would be spilt into two chapters to fill out the story so you'll get the first half with this one and I'll probably post the other half either later tonight or tomorrow. Don't forget to review they make so happy.**

We decided to make a plan for our assault of Las Vegas, I know I didn't like the thought of this place to start with, but I wanted to make sure I got my money's worth out of my asshole of a deserter brother.

I was still wrapped in the sheet from his bed and he was wrapped in nothing but a towel that hung low on his hips, exposing his very tempting treasure trail. He dropped back down on the bed after grabbing the huge pile of leaflets that boasted the many attractions to be enjoyed in this town and we started sifting through to find the ones of interest.

Once we'd made our selection, we dressed for the day...and night; I didn't plan on getting back in tomorrow morning at least, my subconscious devil had been let loose and I wanted to explore my new horizons.

We started off with the sight seeing kinds of things first like going to see the white tigers at Siegfried and Roy's secret garden, visited the Dolphin habitat at the Mirage and watched the entertainment over at Circus Circus.

Then we stopped for lunch, well I say stopped but we grabbed a hotdog to eat on the go. Edwards arm was snaked around me as we made best use of our time, taking in everything we could along the way.

Edward had a thing about cars so we stopped by the Classic Car Collection at the imperial and I found myself getting incredibly envious of the cars that were getting his attention. The way his eyes looked over them, lusted after them, took in every minute detail of their body work...I felt my self getting wetter by the second. Then I almost had an orgasm as I watched his fingers passionately run down the metallic hood of an Aston Martin Vanquish.

I watched him walk back towards me after his fill of car perving and I wanted nothing more than for him to bend me over its hood and take me right then; to touch me in the same manner and with the same attention to detail.

He must have notice some kind of lustful look in my eyes, as he asked if I'd seen anything I liked.

"Only one thing has sparked my interest." I answered before biting my lip, trying desperately to suppress the growing need to feel him inside me again.

"You have no idea what I'd like to do to you on that car..." He whispered in my ear as his arms pulled me closer to him.

I couldn't take this anymore, I had to have him.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, looking frantically for any little nook or hidey hole where I could have him take me over and release this building tension.

That's when I noticed a door leading off from the display room.

**Employee's Only**

I coyly looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention as we pulled open the door and slipped in when it was clear no one would notice.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked as he reluctantly followed.

I had no idea what I was doing.

That's when I saw the sign for the long term storage garage.

I giggled as I dragged him over and through the door.

His eye's nearly bugged out at the large collection of cars in hear that clearly weren't on display to the general public.

He walked along the rows of beautiful metal beasts while he mumbled something about stunning...

"Pick one." I whispered to him as I'd caught him up and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"What? I don't think Emmett's card would cover the cost of one of these babies." He laughed once as he drank in sea of classics.

"I wasn't going to try and buy one." I giggled like the blonde.

"Grand theft auto isn't to be considered either." He huffed. "The thought is tempting thought right now." He actually looked like he was pondering it as he stroked the Porche to his right.

"I didn't mean that either...Just pick one, one that really get's you hot." I liked my lips as I eyed him encouragingly.

His eyes immediately fell on another rather modern looking Aston Martin DB7, it wasn't exactly a classic yet but it was sleek and fast looking, I could go with that.

I pulled him over to it by his shirt and I could tell he was getting just as turned on by all the alloys and chrome in this place as I was.

"I want you...Right here." My words hit him as I lifted myself up onto the hood, splaying my legs to give him a good view of my black silk panty's.

"Holy fuck...Bella" He groaned as he positioned himself between them. Once again I'd opted for a short, tight red dress for our fun spree and it rode up just enough to encourage and entice him.

He grabbed my ass and slid me close to him as our mouths locked together; our tongues dancing and battling. His hand roamed my body and left a scorching trail over everything they touched. I'd never had any man make me feel so much...make me feel so alive and aching. I felt strong and confident and sexy hot when I was with him.

His hand ran down my body and under my dress, seeking my core. My head fell back as I felt his hands rub circles over my panties before he grabbed the fabric and ripped it from my body.

His hands were filled with they could do to me with the simplest touch was incredible.

Our lips continued to feast upon each other as our breathing became more laboured. My hands found their rightful place in his hair as I relished in the sensations running through my body. Just then he slid two fingers inside of me and I jumped at the contact. I started shaking straight away and couldn't control my self as my orgasm raged through me, I hadn't realised just how wound up I'd gotten.

"Fuck Edddddwwwaaarrrrddddddddd! I tried to scream in a whispered voice so not to draw attention to our presence here, I wasn't done yet.

"Fuck Bella, I only just touched you." He ego had just exploded as he looked at me with a huge smirk sat adorning his face.

When I descended back down from my temporary heaven and his need for me had wiped the grin from his face; I climbed off the hood and pushed him down on the metal. I made a grab for his belt but felt his hands stop me in my tracks.

"What?" I looked at him, wondering why he didn't want me to return the favour; I almost felt a pang of rejection as I searched his eye. Had he lied and I'd been really bad at it?

"You can owe me one Bella; right now I just want to fuck you so hard." His eyes had grown darker in pure lust.

Okay

I grinned back at him and lifted my self back up on the hood, sliding my ass to the edge invitingly.

"Oh fuck." His voice was thick as he moved himself once again in front of me.

He made quick work of his belt and pushed his jeans down over his hips, taking his boxer's with him as he went. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it against my heat, causing me to moan in need of him inside me.

"Don't toy with me Edward." I growled, much to his amusement.

Then he slowly gave me what I craved; he pushed him self into me, causing me to gasp and grab my hair. I felt my eyes roll back as he withdrew and then pushed back into me again.

"Oh God you feel so fucking amazing Bella." He groaned as he finally gave in to his need for more.

He started to thrust into me faster and I lost my mind again within minutes; his name rolled from my lips over and over as he continued his quest for his own release.

"Wait!" I stopped him and made to move off of my perch but he growled at me and looked perturbed. "Oh you won't be looking at me like that in a minute Edward...Trust me." I hopped down and moved in front of him, pushing my bare ass against his raging hard on.

His head fell back as he realised my intentions and then he playfully pushed me over the hood.

I felt him press against my back as he slipped him self back into me.

Oh fuck he knew what he was doing.

This angle was even better than his shoulder trick and he continued to pump into me frantically. I thought I was all orgasmed out...apparently not. A fresh wave of pleasure washed through me as he moaned my name and cussed repeatedly while he spilled into me.

We both rested against the red paint work of the Aston while we calmed our breathing.

"Fucking angel." He mumbled as he adjusted his clothes.

"Carl?" A voice shouted "Is that you?" We ducked down, trying to keep quiet and not get caught in a restricted area. We both silently giggled as we heard who ever it was turn and leave.

We decided it would be a good idea to go and try to find somewhere to buy me new underwear from. This dress was incredibly short and I didn't want to become a sight seeing attraction for anyone but him.

We soon found a Mall and started browsing the shops and boutiques.

Victoria Secrets was first on my list and I thought Edward was going to lose control of him self as I looked over the many pieces of sexy as fuck lingerie.

The woman at the checkout rung up my charges and swiped the shiny card I'd passed her, through the machine, I didn't bother to listen as she'd told me the total of my purchase, that bastard owed me big time; though it was getting harder to stay mad at him when I had Edward to keep me entertained the way he was.

We bought numerous other things too as we made our way around the busy Mall, mainly clothes and jewellery; all of it paid for by my big brother. I sighed at the gratitude I felt towards him right now. At least I'd lost the will to smother him while he slept.

Vegas was growing on me too.

We spent the biggest part of the afternoon making use off all the thrilling rides that this place had to offer.

Edward failed to tell me that he had a fear of heights as I dragged him to the top of the Stratosphere to ride the Big Shot. I've never seen anyone go as white in my life; that was until I saw his face when we made it to the front of the queue for Insanity. I thought he'd have a heart attack while we waited to head back down in the elevator.

As the evening graced us he asked if he could take me out to dinner and I accepted without hesitation, only trying to argue a little when he'd declared Emmett's card to be redundant through our meal, insisting that he be allowed to pay for something at least once through the day.

Edward took me to the Eiffel Tower restaurant in Paris; it was situated right next to the fountains at the Bellagio.

"I remembered you seemed to be interested in those last night." He smirked at the look on my face as I realised what he'd meant.

Dinner with Edward was amazing. He'd treat me like a lady and lavished me with his attention throughout our meal.

After dinner we decided to go for a limo ride down the strip.

I felt like a fucking celebrity, sat there drinking champagne and watching the bright lights of Las Vegas passing us by. It was very private in the back of the spacious automobile and I stretched myself out to the max on the plush seats.

Edward found the button to open the sun roof and sniggered as he looked at me like a kid wanting to jump in the biggest mother fucking puddle.

"What?" I looked at him curiously.

"Just something I always wanted to do" He flashed his eyes to me before looking back out of the roof.

Just then he was on his feet and standing with his body sticking out up top. He had a huge Cheshire cat smile occupying his features as he stood there.

I giggled at him as he started shouting pleasant greetings to the people walking on the sidewalk.

I had a wicked thought right then.

I moved to the edge of the seat I was perched on and quickly grabbed for his jeans, yanking them down his legs and exposing him fully, Licking my lips, I engulfed him with my mouth as he looked down at me in complete shock.

"You said I could owe you one, I want to pay up." I let him free of my lips long enough to answer the 'what the fuck are you doing' question he didn't need to ask, before closing my mouth back around him and working him with my tongue.

"Shit fuck Bella." He gasped as his head shot back up, looking nervously around to see if anyone noticed. "Fuck it" He shrugged before I heard him shout over to a couple stood a few feet away. "there's a beautiful woman in this limo, giving me the best head ever!"

**Ok so that's the first half. Next up is drinking, drinking, partying and more drinking, and maybe a visit to a pole dancing club, OH to much information for now.**

**Any way PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you thought, you know I love reading your reviews, they keep me going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow you guys really like your Aston Martins! Can't say as I blame you, I do too :0p**

**Thank you for all your reviews and for adding me to your favs/alerts. I love you all**

**Now I still want to know if any off you want an evening of Jasper and Alice as a one off POV in this, or if you'd rather just keep it B&E? Let me know.**

**Any way...Second half of the night anyone?**

**Song choice= Money honey and poker face, Lady Ga GA and for the lap dance I recommend listening to the song playing in the background, Nine inch nails, Closer.**

Edward was kissing the shit out of me when we were distracted by someone clearing their throat. The chauffer stood with the door open, looking slightly flushed at the two of us rolling around on the floor of the limo, giggling like teenagers while attacking one another with our lips.

We vacated the vehicle and stumbled off down the street, not daring to turn around to see the many disturbed stares from people that were walking passed at the time. I don't think I'd ever been so embarrassed before in my life. Edward just lapped it all up with an eat shit grin sprung from ear to ear.

I was learning that no matter how hot things were with him, or how hot he thought it was...It could always get better, for instance...I let him feel me up in the elevator and he thought it was the hottest thing ever; I gave him blow job outside on a balcony...hottest thing ever! We had sex on the hood of a stunning, very expensive car...Hottest ...thing...ever! You get the idea.

"Ok that was by far...hottest, best head ever!" He sighed in contentment at the memory of what I'd just done.

God I felt proud of my self as I beamed up at him.

We decided to hit a casino next, asking the clerk for two thousand dollar's worth of chips.

That's right Emmett dear brother, you did tell me to knock my self out.

A smug smile sat on my face as we sat there with a mount of plastic discs in front of us. I sucked at gambling but I still thought I should try my luck; we were in Vegas after all.

Two hours and one thousand, nine hundred dollars later and I hadn't won a thing.

Edward was shaking his head at me laughing like a fucking girl at the disappointment in my eyes.

"Fuck it! I hate gambling anyway." I pouted like a child that couldn't get its own way.

"Aw poor baby" He copied my pout before kissing me at the craps table.

I decided to play my last hundred, putting it on the pass line bet.

I rolled a seven and won, so I did it again, putting it all on a pass line bet again, I wanted rid of my chips now so we could move on and have more fun.

I rolled a four, taking me to a bonus round, every time Edward would kiss me before I shot the dice.

We left the table in the end to a roaring applause and congratulations, three thousand dollars richer. I put it down to Edward kissing me and he put it down to sheer dumb luck. We agreed to differ.

We took our winning chips and had them exchanged for cash.

I fanned my self with it smiling like an idiot as Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"That's right baby lap it up?" I poked my tongue out at him and he grabbed me, pulling me close to him and he playfully bit it.

I was on such a high.

We spent a large par of the night in various bars and clubs, getting slightly intoxicated as we went along. I wasn't usually a heavy drinker but I was holding my own, I'd dragged him on the dance floor at ground myself against him as the music swirled around us. His hands never left my ass as I snaked a leg between his while we moved to the music. He managed to become completely flustered when I'd turn around and rub my ass against his groin, then dip down and drag it back up to the same spot. I loved feeling his hand stroke down my spine as I did it.

We'd completely lost track of time and space as we stumbled out of the last club, back into the cooling night air. I felt slightly dizzy but it helped sober me up a little. Drinking Edward was kind of fun too. He held a permanent smile on his face that light up his features in the sweetest way, and he never let go of me the whole time, like he thought if he left me alone too long I might get myself into trouble.

I stopped dead as we were walking further down the strip.

"What's up?" He asked from a few feet away when he realised I was no longer by his side.

My head was getting a little fuzzy from the alcohol, but I didn't want to head back to the hotel just yet.

I turned and looked at the club to my left. "I wanna go in there." I pointed to the sexy hot pink sign of a woman's silhouette.

"Bella...That's a pole dancing club." He stuttered as he looked at what had captured my gaze.

"So? I wanna go in!" I pouted again knowing he found it hard to resist me when I did that.

"In there?" He shifted uncomfortably and the sudden bulge in his pants didn't escape my notice. "I don't know...Bella; they're not the kind of places you should be going in..."

I groaned as I walked over and grabbed his hand, dragging him along with me. "Would it make you feel any better if we didn't go in the same bit as all the perverts?

That made him laugh but he finally gave in and wrapped his arm around me as we made our way to the blacked out door.

The scent of the place hit me as soon as we walked in and it surprised me; I thought it would smell kind of sweaty and of sex but it didn't. I couldn't place it though so thought nothing else about it.

Edward still looked sheepish as we walked over to the bar, he was trying so hard not to look up and stare at the girls that were swanning around in next to nothing, or the current focus of attention swaying around the pole on centre stage. He was so cute. I just knew he was blushing like a champ.

"Hey what can I get you guys?" The woman behind the bar asked.

She was probably mid thirties, pretty; definitely had a 'don't fuck with any of my girls or you die' look going on.

"Hey, do you have any private rooms in here?" I asked confidently, leaving Edward a little stunned.

"Sure...at a cost. My girls don't do extra's though...for anyone, strictly against policy." She nodded towards Edward.

I laughed and he glared at me.

"That's ok, no extra's needed, you guy's offer lap dances too though right?" this time I shocked my self at my question."

He didn't manage to stop him self from turning to watch the show and I used his distraction to my advantage. I had a brief conversation with her about what I had planned and she grinned and nodded, apparently happy to oblige, it helped that I passed her two grand from my purse.

Edward's eye's once again nearly popped out as he turned in time to see me hand over all that cash. I winked at him and took his hand as she called over to one of the pretty red heads to take us up stairs to somewhere more private.

She led us up the stairs and into a small but cosy room with a large arched couch, facing a small circular stage with its own pole.

My heart started to pound with nerves at it all, but I wasn't backing out now. I'd left my frigid side by the door the moment I laid eyes on this incredible man that made me experience things that I'd never dream of doing ordinarily.

She indicated to the seat and we made our selves comfortable. She looked at Edward expectantly but he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella...I'm not so sure this is a good idea...I"

"Fine...I'll go first." I bit my lip as she nodded and turned to turn on the music.

She walked over seductively as Nine Inch nails, closer, started to beat from the speakers.

She swayed her hips in front of me and straddled my lap as she continued her ministrations.

Edward's mouth was dragging on the floor as I sat there letting her rub up my lap, laying her self back against my chest and grinding against my breasts.

I was in no way interested in women like that, but I had to admit I was getting pretty fucking turned on by her show too.

She continued to move around me and thrust and crash her self against me in nothing but a very pretty, sheer red lace thong. I kind of wanted to ask her where she got it from but figured that might ruin the moment.

I decided to play a game for him, to really get him going so I licked my lips at her. She must have known what I was doing to him and she smiled wickedly as she lowered her head to mine and licked the side of my face slowly before we both turned to look at him with hooded lust filled eyes; he sat there fidgeting and twitching in his pants. I ran my hands up her sides and she turned back around to sit on my lap; she reached her hands to the floor and started to bounce up and down on me in time to the music, while I held her ass and guided her all the way.

My catholic schooling had definitely flown south for the winter because I didn't have a fucking clue where I was getting this shit from; I only knew that I'd turned into a horny nymph because of him.

He started to flush with colour as he rubbed the back of his neck, all the while never taking his eyes off of us.

As the music came to an end she gestured towards him for a turn.

"That's ok I got it." I handed her five hundred dollars for her trouble, knowing what he'd do to me after that was well worth it.

Christina Milian, Dip it Lip followed and I felt inspired all of a sudden.

I got up and started walking over to him and I'd never seen him so hungry. He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap and kissed me roughly and running his hands every where over me. When I looked in his eyes they were almost black with need.

I pulled back away from him and slowly walked up onto the stage in a seductive manner. I grabbed the pole and started walking around it, stopping when I once again got in front of him. I pressed my back against the cold steel and lowered my self almost to the floor then swayed back to a standing position, making sure he got a good view.

He seemed to relax a bit once we weren't being occupied by a stranger and sat on the edge of the couch, leaning forward and licking his lips. He watched me with intent on his face as I continued to swirl and drop around the pole.

I now held it out in front of me and leaned back as far as I could, arching my back in an almost perfect 'c' shape, giving him a brief glimpse of my cleavage as I rolled my hips back and forth, pressing them up against my cold dance partner. The cooling metal rubbed against my heat, helping to cool me while I finished my parade.

Then I remembered doing the rope climb at school and giggled at my self, I knew being good at that would come in handy one day.

I held the pole and swung my legs up and wrapped them around it, anchoring myself with my ankles, freeing my arms. Even I had to be impressed with my upper body strength. I used my hands to rub down my body, making sure to pay attention to between my legs; I almost lost my grip as I shuddered from the contact.

"For fuck sake Bella...You're going to fucking kill me before you've done. He groaned as he gave in to him self and leaned back, with his ass hanging off of the edge of his seat.

I used my grip to slide down it, with my back parallel to the floor, landing me safely on my back. I rolled over on to my stomach and rolled my hips down on to the wooden stage underneath me.

He looked at me eagerly but I wasn't done yet.

I rose up on to my hands and knees and crawled like a stalking cat towards him. He continued to groan and fidget in his place. He licked his lips again as Gangsters and Strippers, Too Short started to play in the back ground.

I got to my feet and wound my self about in front of him. I stood over his legs and waved my ass about in his line of site. I felt his hands sliding up under my dress so I turned away from him and bent over from the waist. He looked like he wanted to bust as I bounced in his face. I slid down his chest and ground my self against him as I'd remembered the beautiful red head do to me, I carried on mimicking her and he grew more and more restless.

Before I knew what had happened, he'd grabbed my ass and flipped me onto my back on the couch and his lips burned my body as they rushed to kiss me all over. My mind was lost and I didn't have the will to stop him so I could dance some more. I'd really liked doing it though.

He had desperation about him as his hand slipped under my dress and rubbed me over my panties. I was so turned on right now and I knew he could feel it.

"Uuunnngggghhhh Bella, fuck." He groaned into my neck as he ran his fingers against my slick heat.

"I want you Edward...right now!" I demanded and he didn't wait for anymore of an invitation. He roughly pushed my dress up around my waist and ripped at my panties, shredding another pair. I was glad I'd bought more earlier on.

I pulled at his belt and button on his jeans but stopped when he yanked at them as he burned with a fever for my body.

His erection looked like it might be painful he was straining so hard.

We didn't need to play around; this was need, greed...animalistic.

Edward's hands grabbed my hips and pulled me on to him in a second. He stilled inside me for a second, cussing and panting as he tried to calm him self down slightly. I knew this would be quick; there was no way after what I'd just done would he not be on the point of explosion. He started thrusting into me as he grabbed both my legs and held them in the air in front of him. I quickly rolled over the edge of pleasure as he pounded into me forcefully. It was painful in an amazing kind of way. I knew he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. His eyes clamped shut and his breathing became erratic along with his movements as his orgasm raced and crashed through him.

He collapsed above me panting and gasping along with me.

That had been the most incredible, intense, erotic experience of my life, I felt like I wanted to cry.

I managed to rein my self in though and hold back the tears.

"That...was by far..._THE_ most fucking amazingly hot ass sexy thing on the planet!"

He panted as we gazed at each other in understanding.

When we'd finally managed to regain some kind of strength, we decided it was time to call it a night.

We rearranged our clothes and made our way down the stairs to leave.

The pretty woman behind the bar caught me by the arm and asked if she could have a word, and of course I panicked.

"You do know all our rooms have CCTV right?" Her grin grew as realisation washed through me.

I thought about asking if I could get a copy of the tape to give him as a present, kind of like a memento from Vegas.

He watched as I laughed along with her as we walked back over to where we'd left him a few minutes earlier and I saw him physically relax, like he thought we'd done something wrong, I had to admit that had been my first thought.

"Don't forget...If you ever change you're mind." She called after us as we pushed open the door to leave; again the air knocked some of the alcohol out of me that had given me courage back in that club.

"What was all that about?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me before we set off back to the hotel.

"She was just asking if I'd ever considered a career in dancing." I added, giggling again at the thought of that damning tape

"How would she know what you danced like? By the way you fucking moved like a pro. I can't even begin to tell you what you did to me..." He shivered at his own thoughts as he let his sentence trail off unfinished.

"Well...they kind of have cameras in all their rooms as extra safety precautions for the girls." I pulled my lips into my mouth as I waited for him to get on the same page.

"Oh Shit!...You mean...We just...And they...fuck!" He rubbed his hand across his forehead as we walked away from the bright lights and turned into the hotel entrance. "Wait we're not going to get in trouble for that shit are we?"

"No she um...was just offering me a jobs." We both laughed as we waited for the elevator.

It had been such a long day but some how, I didn't think I'd forget it in a hurry.

**OK...well...I...um...yeah...I think I need a shower and therapy for all these bad and wrong thoughts that seem to find there way into this story lol.**

**Don't forget to let me know if you want the Alice/Jasper chapter, with a lot of bondage and shit, now is your last change to speak, if you don't let me know, I won't bother writing it.**

**Now the usual, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please! Please! Please! I can't stress enough how it spurs me on to write more. If you want more, then review! 1+1=2 after all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You all make me so happy and blush with your reviews. I only started this as an experiment to see if I was able to write a lemony fic that people wanted to read and I was definitely worried. I know I've come across a few bad ones on here myself and as a writer, you don't want to here that your stories are shit.**

**You've all said how much you enjoy reading my stuff and I feel I'm gaining more confidence from story to story, especially this one, Thank you for your continued support, I've ranted on enough now so here you go...**

**Ok, you guys reviewed like champs and mentioned that you'd like to see a little more of the Dominatrix in action so here she is, Alice Cullen as you've only hopefully ever read her here in my story lol. This is from Jasper's perspective. And PLEASE BE WARNED, this chapter has a LOT of swearing and smutty terms so that it fit's with the whole S and M thing.**

I'd never known Alice could be so kinky; she'd always seemed so shy when I met her through mutual friends last year, but it didn't take long for things to spice up between us.

Our sex life started out as regular as most peoples and it had been a few weeks before she first asked if she could spank me. I'd been taken back by her request but noticed the little sparkle in her eyes as she bit her nail in anticipation for my answer, so let her have her way with me.

It was fucking hot!

After that we'd gotten a little braver and started with light bondage and dress up but now...now we embraced our passion and loved to find new things to do to each other.

I'd been waiting all day for this; even more so from checking into the hotel. I didn't personally know Alice's friend Emmett but he was a big part of her life, they'd been close since high school. He was her best friend, slash, room mate's brother, and had asked if Alice wanted to go along with them to Vegas for his birthday.

I'd met Bella of course on many occasions and had formed a friendship with her; I could see why Alice loved her so much. She was beautiful, intelligent and so compassionate.

Emmet had seemed pretty cool too when I'd met him this evening, so was his friend Edward. The woman that came with Emmett, Rosalie, giggled like a fucking school girl every two minutes and was really grating on my last nerve.

We'd spent a few hours with everyone down in the bar before we decided to go for a walk, to take in our surroundings.

Her face had lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when we stumbled across an s and M supplies store, just off the beaten track. It was the best store I'd ever been in; everything you could ever imagine...there...all lining the shelves and racks; leather, lace, chips, dicks, chains and whips. An hour and three hundred dollars later, we headed back for our hotel.

I was in for the night of my life.

She'd taken to a black lace up, leather corset, that made my balls tighten just from seeing it on the hanger and of course, being a gentleman, I put my hand straight in my pocket to pay of it, then she'd batted her eye lids at me when she ran a riding crop through her fingers and my mind ran in a thousand different directions of what I wanted her to do with it; I was after all the submissive and she was undeniably a master at all this shit. Amongst our other purchases were a collar and leash, a blind fold and a new pair of hand cuffs. This time though we went for a very sturdy pair of leather ones, after we'd broken countless pairs of the crappy plastic ones that have the stupid safety catch on the underside. I mean where's the fun if you can get out of them so easily?

As we made our way back towards the elevator in the hotel, we'd bumped back into Emmet, Rosalie and Edward. Emmet was completely wasted and being dragged along by his two companions, She looked seriously pissed at him and Edward seemed to have a bemused, horny look on his face, what the fuck that was about I don't know and didn't want to either.

We'd been quite ignorant when we got back up to the room; we didn't say so much as a goodnight to anyone as we hurried over to our room.

Once the door was shut our assault on each other commenced; she threw her arms and legs around me and our mouths locked in the wettest ways we could muster. She lowered herself back to the floor and shoved me back on the bed, instructed me to strip down to my underwear and wait for her to come back from getting ready.

My dick was straining so fucking hard that the waist band to my boxer's was slightly gaping from my body.

We had rules though which meant I couldn't ease my discomfort a little.

Rule number one; I wasn't allowed to touch my self if she was within a hundred yards me; unless she instructed it.

Rule number two; I wasn't allowed to take control; basically meaning that I had to be the bitch.

Rule number three; I had to do to her what ever the fuck she wanted, and I couldn't deny her anything.

Rule number four; she was allowed to do what ever the fuck she wanted to me.

And finally rule number five; I could only answer her with the following; yes ma'am, no ma'am, fuck ma'am and sorry ma'am for if and when I broke any of the rules.

My dick went to being full blown painful at the sight of her as she stalked out of the bathroom. She always brimmed with confidence when she took on a role for the night.

There she stood, clad in that corset; her breasts slightly swelling over the top, fitting her tiny frame perfectly. The red laces that went from top to bottom seemed to lead the eye in to the treasures I knew to be underneath, and then she had on a fucking mind blowing garter belt, made to match the ensemble, holding up a pair of fish net, black stockings; topped of with a pair of fuck me boots that zipped all the way up past her knees and that kinky fucking riding crop in her hands. She'd also slicked her short, usually spiky, hair back, her lips were fully and red and her eyes were smoking.

I nearly came in my pants!

I shuffled to the edge of the bed and couldn't wait to find out how she'd punish me tonight.

"What the fuck are you doing on the bed?" She glared at me. "Get your fucking hot ass on the floor boy!"

"Yes ma'am" I answered as I scurried down on the floor.

"Hands and fucking knees like the animal that you are! You're an animal aren't you Jasper?" She walked around me as I held my self up as instructed.

"Yes ma'am." I looked up at her eager for the fun stuff to start.

"Don't fucking look at me animal! Fucking dirty; filthy animal. Do you know what people do with dirty dogs like you Jasper?" Her breath caressed my ear as I waited for her to tell me. "They take them out for a fucking walk on a leash. Do you want me to take you for a walkies animal?"

"Hell yes ma'am." Oh fuck I loved this shit.

"What the fuck was that? Is that how you address me? Do I allow you to fucking add your own vocabulary to our games? NO I DO NOT!"

Whack!

The riding crop connected with the back of my thigh and it stung like a bitch...but my dick twitched in anticipation, I knew that would leave a fucking mark though.

I sometimes worried about the shit that we did; that someone might think I was an abused boyfriend. That was one conversational explanation I never wanted to have!

"Now address me correctly or you'll get another to match on the other side bitch!"

"Sorry ma'am, yes ma'am."

"Better. Sit...dog!" With that she fastened the collar around my neck, a little too tightly but nothing I couldn't handle, before attaching the leash to the eyelet.

She started pulling hard on the chain that was attached to me, meaning I had to fucking move or wind up unconscious from lack of oxygen.

"Good boy!" Her voice cooed

She led my ass around the room a dozen times before moving on to the next part of her hot torture.

"Good boy's get rewarded...Now does Jasper the dog like being stroked?" Her eyebrow raising as she waited to see if I'd play by the rules or give her an excuse to use the crop still in her hand.

"Yes ma'am." My answer was eager as I knew what kind of stroking she meant.

She crouched down by my side and grabbed my dick forcefully, starting to administer steady strokes along my length.

Fuck it felt good.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How much do you like it? Bark and let me know how much you like it." She commanded.

"Woof Woof Woof!" I wanted to growl but that would not have been allowed unless she'd told me to do it.

"What are you a fucking Chihuahua? Or are you a bitch? Are you a female dog Jasper?" She spat.

"No ma'am."

"Then fucking prove it; BARK!" God I loved this side of my girlfriend.

I let out a series of guttural noises that seemed to please her.

"Good boy...Good boy." Again she rewarded me with a little hand action and I lapped it up. I wanted so much more but that was all the fun in this shit, I had to wait until she was done with me first.

She turned and walked over to the bed and splayed herself wide, showing me everything she had to offer.

"Now come here and eat me bitch." There was an offer I couldn't refuse, my favourite snack.

I crawled up on the bed and settled between her beautiful milky thighs.

I knew how she liked this and I knew I was good at giving her what she wanted.

"Oh yeah baby...just there, that's right! You know how mama likes it big boy." She purred as her head dropped back onto the pillow from the contact of my tongue on her heated flesh. Doing this to her always made me know for sure how much this stuff got her off, she was always so wet and ready for me by the time I got mine.

I couldn't help but let out my own moan at tasting her like this and that did not please my mistress one bit.

"Jasper's been a naughty boy..." She growled.

I couldn't help but lift my face to smile at her.

"Hey I didn't say you could take your mouth away from there? Do I need to spank you?'

'Hell yes ma'am!'

Thwack!

Thwack! The second one was for my rule braking again.

She'd spanked me quicker than I thought her capable of moving and I revelled in the pain her palm brought to my skin; leaving a fresh set of burning marks to my ass.

"Oh you like that huh? You dirty boy, who's my bitch? Who's my bitch?"

"I am...I AM!" I panted under her torture. My dick would have shouted the same if it were able to speak on its own behalf.

"Oh god don't stop!" She yelled as I worked her over her edge.

Her body shook and rocked through her orgasm and I smiled into her as I gloated internally at what I could do to her.

"Get up here and Fuck me now you fucking whore!" She panted and I knew she needed full contact. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I stripped off my underwear and positioned my dick at her entrance before gently pushing my self in to her. The relief I felt was instant and she moaned in response.

I started with the steady pace I knew she liked before putting a little more power behind my thrusts

It' felt incredible to be inside her like this...To feel her reacting to what my body did to her.

"Oh God...Yes! Jasper YES! Fuck me...Harder you slut!"

I complied by moving with more force and speed and she started to shake again as I felt her muscles tighten around me.

Oh fuck I was a goner. The moment she came, so did I.

We both panted and giggled at each other as I was now free from our game and could go back to loving her in a way that she deserved; after all she was like a gift from fucking heaven and I loved and cherished her dearly.

"I love you Alice" I mumbled as I snuggled my self into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too Jasper, more than anything" She was still panting.

"I love you more pumpkin" I grinned knowing that she hated that pet name.

Thwack!

I'd forgotten she still had a hold on that fucking riding crop.

That's going to leave a mark!

**I'm now going to bite my lovely nails that I've just managed to grow after years of biting them, in anticipation to all of your responses to this chapter so please take the time to review it, I'm shitting my self that I got it completely wrong. **

**Can you say paranoid much?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok short and sweet note today, thank you to everyone that reviewed Alice and Jasper, I love you all as usual.**

**Back to Bella and Edward and I'm hoping the story is going to develop a little more now, here's hoping...**

We finally made it back up to our suite at some ungodly hour and crashed into the apartment hushing each other while giggling like two kids raiding the cookie jar.

We quickly discovered that we weren't the only ones up; Alice and Jasper were once again embracing their dark side in their room and Emmett and Rose hadn't got back from their mystery tour yet either.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled at my best friend and her bo's antics. "You weren't kidding about them were you?"

"I did warn you that last night was mild." My 'I told you so' tone was thick in my voice as I couldn't help but listen to them.

'_Sit...stay...good boy...yeah you like it when I stroke you there huh?'_

'_Yes ma'am' jasper growled._

I bid him good night and headed over to my room. I'd just reached the handle when I felt him stood closely behind me; his arms encircled me and pulled us together with no room for even a breath to pass between us.

"What do you think you're doing?" His breath in my ear sent a shiver though my entire body.

"Going to bed?" It came out sounding like a question, like I was asking him if that was what I was supposed to do.

He turned me around to face him and pressed his forehead to mine, while sprouting a breathtaking smile. "Well...I was kind of hoping that you might want to accompany me to _my_ bed...to sleep...of course.

There was a light in his eyes that glowed with honesty and I couldn't resist.

He held my hand as we walked over to his room and grinned at each other like teenagers. We both undressed and coyly climbed under the covers.

The plan was to sleep but we found it almost impossible to close our eyes to each other, so instead, we started talking and began finding out as much about one another as we could. And even though he'd shared himself so much, there was still more I wanted to know.

"I can't believe the weekend's almost over." I stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I don't even want to think about that yet." His voice was muffled as he spoke into my hair but the note of sadness lining it was unmistakable.

He pulled me closer to him and propped him self up on his arm, so he could get a better look at me.

He seemed to be searching my eyes for something and I think he found it because his smile grew ten fold. I smiled back and he leaned in to kiss me. Our mouths joined and moved in time with each other and I feared I might melt. I ran the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip and he immediately followed suite; our tongues danced and gently caressed one another.

He broke the kiss and looked back down into my eyes, still beaming as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Bella...can I...I want to...make love to you." He seemed filled with nothing but earnest as he waited patiently for me to respond.

I could have cried in that moment...I wanted to...but I managed to maintain my composure.

I nervously nodded; because that's how I felt...For the first time since I'd met him, I felt scared of what I was feeling towards him.

It wasn't fear...

It wasn't lust...

I was falling for him...And it was going to hurt like hell when I landed back on reality tomorrow.

He kissed me slowly and passionately, as he ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't help the little moans and gasps emitting them selves from me from the sheer indulgence of his body next to mine; from him delicately touching me.

He took his time to explore my body, as I did his.

This was better than anything else we'd done so far. It wasn't about just getting a happy...this was about sharing something special. We spent a while preparing each other and now he was hovered above me...His erection waiting patiently at my entrance for me to tell him it was ok; his lips once again found mine before trailing down to my collar while his hands cupped and massaged my breasts. I could feel my nipples harden at his touch and I took in a sharp breath as his mouth closed over one of them, gently nibbling and lapping at it.

"Oh God Edward!" I breathed in a whisper, and then bit my lip as he continued to lavish the other one with the same treatment.

I felt him smile on to my skin as he began his journey back to my mouth; kissing me tenderly and expectantly.

His eyes locked with mine and I nodded once again to let him know that it was what I wanted too.

I felt him gently push him self into me as our mouths connected but I couldn't suppress the groan that escaped me, into his lips, from the contact.

He continued to hold me close while moving inside of me at an exquisite pace that set my core on fire.

I felt every move...

Every stroke...

Every touch.

It wasn't long before we were both hanging on the edge of blissful oblivion; both panting and rocking against one another. I felt my orgasm overtake me; quickly followed by his.

We didn't speak as we laid there trying to recapture our breath; our chests were heaving and our bodies were over heated.

His arms locked around me and clearly had no intention of letting me go for the night; not that I'd put up a fight to be able to stay there, wrapped in his warmth.

I had the feeling that I'd be happy to stay there forever...But I knew that at most we had one more day together...then we'd go back to our lives.

He'd go back to Seattle and I'd go back to Washington.

I know it wasn't far from one to the other but our jobs were demanding and so was our time.

I embraced the fact that Edward Cullen and I just weren't meant to have anything else but this one weekend together; even though I would happily have so much more of him than that.

I single tear escaped from the corner of my eye at the thought and I was glad he already seemed to be drifting of to sleep and didn't seem to notice.

I didn't sleep much that night but never moved from his hold. He'd snuggle into the crook of my neck and amazing warmth spread through my body yet my chest ached and more salty droplets rolled down my face.

He'd woken up a few times and laid there awake with me, kissing my sweetly and running his fingers through my hair, brushing it out on the pillow around me. The smile never left his face the entire time and it was still there when he'd drift back off to sleep.

"What the fuck!"

What a fucking way to be woken up.

My eyes strained at the morning light as I gaped at my 'feared lost' brother stood at the end of Edward's bed.

I turned to look at Edward who seemed undisturbed by his presence and I had to chuckle at him; laid there looking so peacefully unaware of what was to come.

"What?" I sarcastically asked Emmett as he still stood trying to look intimidating.

"Bella...Do you want to explain to me...what you are doing in my BEST FRIENDS FUCKING BED?" He yelled, bringing the others to the door to see what the all the shouting was for.

Great I still managed to become a tourist attraction...fuck you Emmett.

He walked around to where he could reach Edward better and leaned right down to his ear. "WAKE THE FUCK UP SISTER FUCKER!"

Edward's head shot off the pillow from being woken up so abruptly.

"FUCK EMMETT! You didn't have to deafen me!" His hands covered his ears as he tried to wake up sufficiently; then realisation set on his face. "Oh fuck." He let his head drop back onto the feathered head rest once again. "Fuck it."

Then he shocked me by turning back over and pulling me in to his arms, smiling like nothing had disturbed our embrace to start with.

The warmth and the pain spread through me again but I was more worried about what Emm would do to let my eyes spill any more tears.

"Wow you guy's kept that quiet!" Alice giggled from the door.

"No honey, we just didn't let everyone in Vegas hear us having sex, and we've had a lot of it...and not just in the suite either!" Edward quipped as he buried his face again in my hair.

She blushed then dragged Jasper back out of sight.

Edward chuckled to her sudden shyness before addressing Emmett again. "Why the fuck, are you so shocked at this? You kept telling me how amazing your sister was and how much I'd like her...Turns out I REALLY like her..." I couldn't help but blush as those simple words fell from his lips. "Plus I did try to tell you about this yesterday morning but you chose not to believe me so you only have your self to blame."

"You said she gave you head..." He stated. "Not that you were fucking her...dude she's my baby sister!"

"What the fuck Emm? I'm like what...a year younger than you?" I was getting mad at the sudden moral high ground he was trying to sit on.

"That one year makes all the difference when it comes to an older guy!"

"ONE FUCKING YEAR OLDER!" I wanted to punch the bastard but I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, reminding me that I was wearing nothing but his arms and a flat sheet.

"Emmett...We hadn't had sex when I told you that...But I still maintain she gives the best head ever." He smiled his eat shit grin again and I started to wonder how fast he could run...If he'd be able to get away quick enough before my brother pummelled him into the ground.

My brother just continued to glare at us both.

"Emmett...Will you step the fuck off. I'm a grown woman that's capable of making her own decisions. If I want to hook up with a guy and have casual sex then that's my business...did I fucking jump all over you when you screwed my room mate that spent Christmas with us, final year at college? No I didn't, because it wasn't any of my business." I felt Edward stiffen slightly by my side before he finally let go of me and got up to go shower; his smile no longer apparent.

I felt cold after our constant contact but continued to stare down my brother; this was one that he wasn't going to win over me.

He finally conceded and came and sat by my side and hugged me while I tried to keep the sheet pulled around me.

Edward seemed a little distant after that and I was staring to worry that Emmett had scared him off slightly.

I thought maybe I was over thinking it but his tone had changed too, when ever I tried to ask him something, he answered curtly and found an excuse to move away from me.

Fuck that! I managed to corner him by the balcony door and he opened the door, walked out and shut it again, all the while not looking at me.

It felt like someone had just crushed my chest under a giant weight.

I decided to be sneaky. I went around locking all the other doors that led out there and went to head him off through his bed room... because I knew that's where he'd aim for.

"So are you being a complete dick to me for any particular reason or are you just bored with me now?" I spat as he looked at me with wide eyes because I'd managed to slip past him, cigarette in hand.

He glared at me. The mother fucker glared at me.

That really got my back right up!

He stomped passed and tried the door he'd come out through...locked.

You could almost see his mind ticking over as he realised I'd probably locked them all and escaping this conversation was futile.

"Why the fuck, are you so upset with me?" I almost squeaked as panic washed through me.

Why? I had no fucking idea.

"Why the fuck, are you so bothered?" His tome was cold along with his eyes.

"Edward...I don't get why the sudden change towards me? After last night...I just thought...

"Well you just thought wrong didn't you!" He shook his head at me then turned to stare out at the same fountains I had to distract me two nights ago.

"The crushing in my chest intensified as realisation hit me in the fucking face...

Last night meant nothing to him...

I wasn't special...

"Well I guess that's it then..." I wanted nothing but to flee to my room and sob relentlessly into my pillow, hoping to accidentally suffocate my self in the process. "Thank you for giving me the best weekend of my life." I don't know why I felt I had to do it but my mouth spoke without my permission and it was too late now to take it back. My voice cracked on the last word as I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer.

I turned and ran over to my door...I'd fucking locked it...Shit! I had to fucking turn and face him if I wanted to leave. His was the only door open.

He looked at me in confusion as I slipped past him and through his door; my tears spilling harder as I passed his bed; at the memories I thought I would get to treasure for ever.

After I'd made it through my own door, I threw my self face down on my cold comforter. Not caring about the stain I knew would cover it later from my salt water tears.

Half an hour later, there was a gentle knock on the door.

It could only have been Alice.

I opened the door and let her in before returning to my bed.

"Bella honey what's wrong? Why didn't you tell me about hooking up with Edward?" I so want to know everything!" She was torn between comforting me and jumping up and fucking down with interest at the fact I'd gotten laid.

I rolled over and looked at the half exited pixie.

I sighed and started to tell her everything...The elevator...The balcony, though I did leave out my reasons for being out there in the first place...the car's...the limo...club.

She just sat there with her fucking mouth dragging on the floor.

"And then we made love...but now it's all done. He doesn't want to carry it on for the rest of the weekend." A fresh wave of tears started to fall down my cheeks and she rushed over and wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened for him to change his mind? I mean...He's obviously into you. It was him that said he wanted to make love right?" I nodded as she continued. "Something must have made him change his mind."

I tried remembering back to the mornings events...to the conversation with Emmett and I immediately felt nauseated.

'_If I want to hook up with a guy and have casual sex then that's my business.'_

The words rung through my mind as I realised I was the one at fault...that's why the sudden change in behaviour and attitude.

We'd spent the night making love and I'd referred to it as casual sex.

**Ok don't hate me...Things will turn out, don't worry your pretty little heads about that.**

**I wanted to write this and put it up last night but struggled for a while and gave it up. Then when I got into bed, all this stuff popped into my head. I couldn't be bothered to get up so grabbed my phone and started putting it all into texts to save and copy up today. That's how dedicated to you guy's I am. It was fucking painstaking lol. **

**Please REVIEW, you know how it works by now...I write...you review...I blush and gain confidence from your amazing kindness...I write and update quicker lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual I can't say thank you enough to each and every one of you that either reviewed and/or added me to your alerts and favourites. This has been my most popular piece to date...I wonder why? lol.**

**So back to Bella and Edward...They can't possibly end the weekend on a bad note ...can they?**

My realisation made my head hurt and my heart ache.

I had to try and make this right.

I hadn't actually meant to include what we'd shared into the casual sex bracket...I'd meant hypothetically...Of course I should have said that to begin with or used my brain more efficiently to realise my mistake.

Last night had been incredible and I now had to try and convince the man that gave me such pleasure, that it wasn't just meaningless sex.

"I have to talk to him Alice." I was on my feet and out the door within a few seconds.

I looked all over the suite but couldn't find him. That meant I had to do something I really didn't want to..."Hey Emmett...Have you seen Edward anywhere? I really need to talk to him a sec'."

He eyed me cautiously before telling me that he'd gone out and said he didn't know when he'd be back; that he'd probably just meet us at the club later to celebrate his birthday.

Oh God! How was I supposed to make things right now?

Shit! I hadn't even wished my own brother happy birthday!

I quickly rectified the situation as I hugged him as hard as I could without hurting my self; I didn't worry about hurting Emm, I couldn't even dent him if I tried.

I felt dejected that I wasn't able to rectify my other problem.

The entire day dragged on for what seemed like an eternity.

The others all went out to do some sight seeing but I wasn't interested in seeing anything else without Edward. So I stayed in the suite alone for the rest of the day.

I'd watched another bad movie that was filled with broken hearts; that made me blubber like a baby because it made me think of him...

I tried to spend time on the balcony but again I could only think of when I gave my first ever blow job...and about the man who the penis belonged to...

When it reached lunch time and my stomach growled for nourishment I decided to go get some fresh air and find something to eat...Only to stop in my tracks as I stood in front of the elevator.

I was so pathetic that it pinged...And I cried!

I decided to call for room service and have it charged to Emmett. I figured he was partly to blame too seen as if he'd left us the fuck alone this morning I wouldn't have gotten my self into this mess and I'd probably be wherever he was right now.

It came...

I ate...

I didn't even register what I'd ordered or what it tasted like. I just had it to satiate my stomach.

My thoughts always came back to him no matter how hard I tried so I decided to let them. I went over every detail I could about the past forty hours...every bit of contact...conversation.

I hopelessly dragged my ass in to his room and ran my hands over his bed. I really was pathetic.

That's when I realised I still had his sweater.

I ran over to my room and threw it on; pulling it up to my nose and inhaling deeply. His scent was intoxicating and this wasn't even full strength au de Edward. I lazily headed back for his room and crawled on to the bed; making sure to lay on his side.

I woke up from a sleep I hadn't even realised I'd fallen into and stretched my self out before pulling at the sweater again to take in the only part of him I had left.

The room had grown darker in my subconscious absence so I didn't see him sat in the chair across the room; he'd been watching me sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't..." I stood up and started fumbling with his comforter; trying to straighten it back out from where I'd been laid. "I uh...just..." I couldn't get out what had prompted me to be in there...I didn't really know what had. "I'll just...I pointed to the door and began walking towards it. As much as I wanted to tell him how sorry I was I couldn't bring my self to look at him. I was too embarrassed that he'd caught me in his room without him...sleeping on his side of the bed...In his sweater.

I was just about to open the door when I felt his hand stop me. I slowly turned to look at him and instantly felt like a total bitch.

His beautiful bright green eyes were clouded with sadness.

"Edward I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said to..." I shut my eyes tight; not being able to bare the torture staring back at me. "I was just trying to get my point across to Emmett that if I'd wanted to have casual sex with someone then I could. I meant it as a generalisation...I didn't think for one minute that you'd think your self to be considered a part of that collective.

Tears were streaming down my face and the hurt in his eyes turned to concern as they roamed over my face.

"Last night wasn't just sex for me...Edward I've never felt so much..." My lips were silenced by his finger.

"I don't know what to make of all this." He answered honestly. "I don't know what it is that I'm feeling...but when you said that...I... it hurt." His own eyes were closed now.

My hand automatically shot up to his cheek.

He opened them again and I swear he saw straight into my soul. At first I thought I was imagining his face moving closer to mine...but our lips connected and my eyelids fluttered shut.

He still seemed a little distant over the rest of the day but at least he was talking to me and staying in the same room.

Our kiss had been brief but enough to let me know I was at least partially forgiven.

I'd hurt him and he needed to heal. But the thought of how long it would take...and how long we had left together brought a fresh wave of sorrow over me.

We spent time watching TV and talking about work on Tuesday; that conversation didn't last long as we both realised that it meant normality would have resumed by then.

I can't remember exactly what we did to wind up with him chasing me around the place, but he was hot on my tail. I ran behind the couch squealing like a blonde while he rounded the other side...waiting for me to move. I knew there was no way I could get past him this time as he stalked me.

I made a move to the left and he mirrored my movement...we did the same to my right...

"This is so not fair Edward!" I chuckled.

"All's fair in love and war angel." He had the cheekiest mother fucking grin on his face as he answered me.

To say it dazzled the shit out of me would have been an understatement. In fact it dazzled me so much that I never even registered that he'd jumped the couch and was in the process of tackling me to the ground; being careful not to hurt me all the while.

"What the fu..." I was silenced again...but this time with the sweetest kiss that made me tingle everywhere.

Edward pulled back and looked down at me and wore my favourite smile; then our mouths crashed together in a different kind of way...pure need.

We didn't care that we were in the middle of the suite...or that the others could come back at any given moment. My hands roamed his body before settling in his hair and he touched every part of me. We kept rolling over and over, battling each other to be in control, more often than not I lost...on purpose of course. Our breathing was rugged and our bodies getting hotter by the second as we continued to assault one another right there on the surprisingly plush carpet.

Making up was so much more fun first hand.

Edward's hands found their way under his sweater and palmed my breasts with just the right amount of force to cause my panty's to get wetter by the second.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned as he moved to the waist band of my jeans.

I didn't know it was even possible to unfasten them so quick!

His hand found its way down under the fabric and into my damp underwear. "MMmmm, is that for me?" His tongue sat resting between his teeth as he pulled his face back to look at me.

My eye lids were fluttering as fast as a butterfly's wings as I tried to keep my self together. "Uh huh..oh!" I licked my lips before pulling my bottom in to bite it as I writhed around on his hand.

He rubbed me through the fabric at first but when I locked my eyes with him to read between the fucking lines...he knew what I wanted...what I needed. He torturously teased me before giving in and entering me. His fingers worked magic as he carefully but aggressively pushed them into me repeatedly.

"That's my girl." He purred as I started to shake almost violently with my orgasm.

"Fuck Edward...FUCK!" I screamed as he chuckled to him self.

When he was sure I was done he removed his hand while I struggled to control my heavy breathing.

I wrestled him some more until I was able to get to my feet; he jumped up and grabbed my ass and pulled me to him hard. I flung my self at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and delving my hands into his locks. I nearly knocked him back down to the ground. His lips ravaged my neck as I grabbed and pulled at his hair; moaning and panting. He held me up by my ass and swung me around; backing me up against the wall before locking his mouth to mine. The fiery burning within us had shown no sign of being tamed. Our lips moved together and I melted under their pressure. Au de Edward was back and intoxicating me; making me dizzy. I kissed his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Ohhh God Bella!" He hissed in pain...but he didn't stop me from doing it more; it just seemed to spur him on.

He turned us around and headed over to the back of the couch; propping me on it.

"You look fucking incredible in my clothes...unngghhh."

I giggled as he once again turned his attention to my collar; making sure he'd leave a mark as a reminder.

I couldn't stand it any longer and started to pull at his belt. He helped me along and pushed them down enough to free his dick from its constraints. He made quick word of my panty's and grabbed my ass again as he pushed him self into me.

"OH GOD!" I growled; grabbing for anything I could hold on to as he picked up his pace.

I could feel my orgasm starting to work its way through my body just as the lock to the suite beeped to let us know it had been opened from the other side.

We quickly looked at each other and scrambled to hide what we were doing, but my orgasm had literally just started to unravel me when we were disturbed and continued regardless of the intrusion. I bit my lip so freaking hard I made it bleed as I tried desperately not to start moaning. It obviously wasn't full blown as a result, but it was enough to get a few funny looks from the others that were now stood there looking at us cynically. Edward just looked at them, then at me and burst out laughing at how close we'd come to being caught in the act.

"Dude...I thought you weren't getting back until later?" He eyed his friend up like he was considering hitting him for being alone with me again.

"It _IS_ later Emmett." I couldn't help but smile at how Edward always seemed to taunt my brother without him realising it. "I had to come back at some point to get ready to go out tonight and watch you get shit faced again."

"Hell fucking yeah!" Emmett made a ridiculous power pose and turned a fetching shade of red.

I'd managed to rein my self in but still craved for Edward to finish off what he started.

That wasn't going to happen now.

"That reminds me Emmett...where the fuck did you two disappear to anyway?" I gestured between him and Rosalie, who of course fucking giggled, and went to join Edward...who was now sitting on the couch he'd just been taking me over.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over on to his lap. That didn't help my cause; I could still feel his erection poking the fuck out of my thigh. I tried to keep my face straight, Edward didn't...

Eat shit...

"Oh Rosalie has family here in Vegas and she wanted me to meet them." He shrugged.

"That's it?" I spat. "That's the big mystery behind your sudden disappearance! That's fucking boring!"

"What the fuck did you think we were doing?" He chuckled.

"I don't fucking know! I just at least figured it'd be something interesting...But you left our ass' to go meet the parents? That's just fucking sick Emm. You could have at least come back and told me you'd got married or some other shit like that; something to warrant abandoning us!" I was pouting like a child again with my arms crossed over my chest.

Edward was now shaking with laughter and the motion was seriously making me frustrated.

"Married? Me? I don't fucking think so!" He guffawed. "Bella...Come on!"

**Well I hope the make up was worth it! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx As always...Please review. You know it makes sense. xxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next up to bat, Happy Birthday tooo you! Happy Birthday toooo you, Happy Birthday dear mother fucking Emmett! Happy Birthday tooooooooooooooooooooo youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**I guess you get what this chapter is about...**

I couldn't fucking believe Emmett had left us to go meet Rosalie's parents, but I guess that meant they were pretty serious about each other. I'd not really taken much notice that first night we were here...me being occupied and all with his best friend; then them taking off for the day. I guess this also meant that I was going to have to start showing some interest in her...gah.

We spent an hour all sat around the seating area of the living space and talked and laughed together. Rosalie had actually talked to me and she wasn't all that bad really...when she wasn't fucking giggling.

Edward never let go of me the whole time, even when Emmett was glaring at him as he watched his hands rub in little circles just under my breasts. I couldn't help but find myself leaning back against him; his warm chest steadily rising and falling under me. The gentle rocking motion it created was nearly enough to sooth me off to sleep again.

Before long Alice was on her feet and dragging me along to my room to get ready for our night out; I shivered at the loss of contact and wanted nothing more than to break from her grasp and jump back into his arms but I resisted the urge.

She loved to mother me, preen me and primp me up until I was pretty, I kind of didn't mind, she never failed to make me look fucking awesome.

I'd gone along with everything she'd told me to do until she kicked me out of my own room to use the bathroom.

"I'm using your fucking bathroom Bella...Get over it and go use the one in our room." She shooed me with her hands and shut my door on me while wearing her famous impish, devious grin.

I huffed but figured I should just go take the shower as instructed. I really didn't want to piss her off; she was like raging bull if you got her shouting and the profanities that she knew and would verbally assault you with would make her mother turn in her grave.

I spent a while letting the hot water crash over me, soothing my aching muscles, and thoughts of Edward filled my head; before daydreaming about him climbing into the shower behind me.

_His hands slid around my waist, pulling me to him as my eyes closed at our closeness; his erection rubbed against me and my legs quivered. I felt his lips caress the skin of my neck as his hands roamed my body._

_A mixture of sensations ran through me from his touch and the gentle flow of water drenching us both._

As I stood there with my eyes closed, lost in my fantasy, I let my hands glide over me; as I imagined him palming my breasts, I did. As his hands moved down between my legs, so did mine.

_Edward's breath veiled my ear as he gently took the lobe between his teeth, teasing me with a delicious pressure. His hand was rubbing me as I continued to grow wetter under his touch._

My touch.

_I couldn't help letting out an elated sigh as he hit just the right spot; it soon turned into moans as his pace increased, all the time he never lifted his lips from my collar, all the time staying behind me._

_His fingers roamed my heated flesh before seeking my inner core; making me gasp and bite my lip as he worked his fingers in a frenzied riot within me._

_I felt my orgasm coiling deep within the pit of my stomach, longing for that release._

_Just then he lifted me by my waist and instructed me to use my hands as a brace against the wall. I did as I was told and groaned loudly as I felt him push into me from behind. Fuck this angle felt amazing. He continued to pound into me as the water crashed down on us. I was just there; ready to fall over my edge...just there..._

Knock Knock!

That brought me back to reality with a bump, fuck I was so close!

"Alice come on honey...I really need to use the bathroom...I hope just because we're married now doesn't mean you're going to hog my bathroom when we get back to Washington."

What the fuck?

OH MY GOD!

I quickly finished up and climbed out, wrapping the rather skanky small towel around me and heading to the door.

Jasper's face when he saw it was me stood there was priceless. We passed without saying a word to each other, just timidly smiling.

I had to have serious words with Alice for leaving that shit out!

As I walked back from their room to my own, I couldn't help but notice Edwards eyes fixed on my every step.

I love you Alice Brandon...Hale...That was going to take some getting used to; she was a fucking little genius.

Then I spotted Emmett throw a scatter cushion right at his head.

"What the fuck?" Was all I heard before they started to play brawl around the room.

I walked back into my room and stood with my arms folded across my chest, tapping my foot at my best friend, sat there looking all innocent.

"Did he drool all over the place?" She beamed as my smile gave her my answer before my mouth did. "I'll take that as a yes then." She giggled.

"Never mind Edward...Have you got something you want to tell me?" I hardened my face and hers filled with evasion. "Alice Hale! Don't even try to avoid me! I didn't even get an invite?"

She bit her lip in realisation that I knew about her and Jasper's nuptials; sighing as she turned to face me again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but firstly you were a little pre occupied and secondly, you'd have totally freaked out at the dress code."

She told me about their very unconventional ceremony at a weird little S and M chapel and I couldn't hold the burst of laughter that escaped my lips as a million thoughts of what that so called dress code could be; and she was right, I was kind of glad I got to miss it. I didn't really want to see Jasper in any kind of leather thong and a gimp mask, or some other shit like that.

I shared my congratulations with her before flipping out about having to find somewhere to live and quick.

That's when she told me she was the one moving and that she was going to see her Father about me taking on the lease for the place instead of her.

Ok so that meant I had to find a roommate.

We shared a huge loft apartment back in Washington State and there was no way I could afford it on my own. I'd have to put an ad out as soon as we got back tomorrow.

She dressed me up in a pair of hip hugging, low rise dark jeans, a midnight blue, sequinned tube top and she tussled my hair until it fell into a windswept but sexy style, throwing my purse at me as she declared her work to be done. We both walked out of my room to our waiting friends.

Emmett started to get rowdy as we headed for the elevator to take us down to the lobby. I squeezed my self to the back and Edward followed, pushing though so he was behind me.

"Oh by the way Emm...tonight's no longer just about your birthday, Alice and Jazz got hitched so it's a double celebration." I smirked as his head shot round to our mutual friend.

He pushed his way through the others to grab her in a bear hug, jumping up and down. He got so lost in his enthusiasm that he made the fucking cart shake and I felt my stomach leap into my throat, while everyone else shared their best wishes for the newly weds .

"Easy, it's ok."Edwards smooth, velvet voice washed quietly through me "I've got you. By the way, you look fucking beautiful." With that his arms snaked up and around my waist; filling me with a sense of security and I leaned myself back against him.

"MMmmm I like how this feels, having you in my arms." His words sent a shiver down my spine as I tried to decipher his meaning in them. "You do know we have some unfinished business right?"

My hand made its way behind me until it found the treasure it sought. I rubbed my hand gently up and down the bulge in his pants, licked my lips then turned just enough for him to hear my own whispered response. "Don't think for one minute that I've forgotten about that, but you might have to wait until later on. I doubt we'd be able to get away from this lot long enough to partake in any outdoor activities."

"We'll have to see about that." With that he leaned down and gingerly kissed the little spot under my ear that made goose bumps rush all up my arms.

Emmett hadn't missed it and he was suddenly sporting a worried look as he watched our little exchange of affection. I knew I was in for a _chat_ later.

We spent time in various clubs celebrating and dancing, drinking and laughing.

Edward and I seemed to keep our drinking to a minimum, only having enough to feel warm and tingly, though he had complained once or twice about his tongue being numb; each time I'd kissed him to test it. It seemed more than fine to me.

The only time Edward left me was to go to the bathroom, so when he was absent I danced with Alice and Rosalie; I was really beginning to like her, a lot, and even found my self giggling just as much as she did, especially when Alice filled us in about their wedding.

"You are getting seriously eye stripped Bella." She chuckled as she shouted over the noise to me, spinning me around so I could see without being too obvious. "And he's pretty cute."

I looked despite not being even remotely interested in hooking up with anyone other than Edward while we were here.

My mind started to go over everything we'd done again and I began to wonder if any man would ever be able to make me feel the way he did. I didn't like to think about being with any other guy either. I was so going to land hard on my ass tomorrow when we left.

He was tall with blonde hair and the most piercing blue eye's I'd ever seen and he was definitely drinking me in, but he just wasn't my type. I spun my self back and carried on dancing.

I suddenly felt unnerved with out Edward and started to head over to our table while the girls carried on dancing up on each other.

I must have had slightly more alcohol than I'd thought because I'd headed in the completely wrong direction and I had to laugh at my own stupidity. I turned to start over my trek to our friends in a hope of finding him but instead got met by the blonde guy from the bar.

"Hey beautiful...What's your name?" He asked as he started to invade my personal space.

"It's not interested...bye." I tried to shrug him off but he wasn't having any of it.

He continued to back me up into the dim corner behind me and I suddenly wanted Edward more than ever.

When I could go no further, he brushed his fingers down my cheek "Aw don't be like that...I thought we could have a little fun...Just you and me."

"I said I wasn't interested, now back the fuck off!" His hand cupped my face and squeezed hard causing me to wince out in pain.

"Well I think you are...I saw you dancing with your little friends over there...saw you rubbing up on that guy you were with. I just want what he got, pretty please." His mouth was so close to my fucking ear and I felt sick, my stomach turning with every passing second. My eye's closed as I tried to turn my head away from him.

I attempted to shout but the way he held my face made it near on impossible to do anything else but squeak.

I felt his body press against me and I felt a crushing pain against my chest before his entire weight was gone.

I was scared to even open my eyes but it soon became apparent he was gone, then I heard yelling and things getting knocked over; I opened them to find him in a heap on the floor with someone pounding the crap out of him. He fought back and threw a good few punches. Edward had the upper hand the entire time though.

It wasn't long before security was barging over and trying to break up the brawl.

"...EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Edwards voice rung loud and aggressively.

"ARGHH!" He got one more swing in before the big black suit wearing guy dragged him off.

I suddenly jumped on the mother fucker screaming at him to let my man go. "Get the fuck off him he was stopping him fro....Hey put me the fuck down!"

Before I could stop him, the Bouncer had me by the waist, hoisting me along as his two accomplices dragged Edward and the other guy off in the same direction we were heading.

They took us into the back of the club and put us in some kind of holding cells.

Wow they must have a shit load of trouble go down here to need these!

They threw me and Edward in one and him in another out of our view. They probably thought it was a good idea to keep them apart. I had to agree.

"Bella are you ok?" His voice was filled with alarm as he looked at me.

He moved closer to me and stroked his hand down my cheek, where I'd been held. I winced slightly as he leaned down to kiss the tender spot, instantly making me feel better.

"I am now." My smile was weak but brought him his reassurance.

**Ok this one's going on a little longer than I thought so it's another two part'er. review if you want to read more. You know what to do, just click one the review chapter box and type...simple. Love you all **


	10. Chapter 10

**So Bella and Edward are locked up for the time being. On their last night too! Not exactly the way they planned to spend it.**

**Thank you all for your reviews as usual. You make my day with them**

"What the hell do you mean; you can't let us go yet? He's the one that tried to..."

"Miss please try to calm down, we have your side of events and we have that James guy's too." The security guy hushed me. "We're just trying to get to the bottom of all this."

I gave up and went to sit next to Edward, who seemed to be seething; his hands balled into fists by his side.

"We're just waiting to review the security tapes to see if what you said was true..."

"What you think she'd make that shit up?" Edward's voice was thick with his fury.

"That's not what I said!" He jumped at my friends tone. "All I meant was, at the moment...it's your word against his...Apparently that corner of the club is a magnet for trouble so they have a camera set up there to help out in cases like this. As soon as we've reviewed the tape, we can decide where to go with this. If it proves you were only defending your girlfriend then I'm sure the owner won't take it any further."

Edward didn't even correct the man about me being his girlfriend and I silently beamed.

"And the other guy will get landed the bill for all the damages. He'll also have to be visited by my friends in the sheriffs department for a little chat."

"I'm supposed to be leaving in the morning..." Panic filled my voice as I shot back on my feet and over to him again. Thoughts of being made to stay and fill all kinds of statements and shit clouded my mind.

"Don't worry about it. You already gave a statement on tape about what happened, the both of you did, and that will suffice along with any evidence from the video, so you'll be free to leave as planned tomorrow Miss." With that he smiled and left saying that he was going to check on what was going on.

I was starting to hate all these tapes that seemed to be everywhere in this town. At this rate, I'd have my own personal collection and a video diary of my time in Las Vegas; that would definitely be one that the Grandkid's wouldn't get to see!

"Bella, come...sit." He patted the space next to him again in a playful manner.

I did as instructed and dropped my head into my hands. His hands found mine as he pulled them off of my hidden face.

"Hey don't cover that beautiful face of yours up...times running out for me to be able to see it." He dipped his eyes to my level as he waited for me to look back at him; all the while, rubbing little circles into the palms of my hands.

I gave in and glanced in his direction, gaining me a sweet open mouth kiss of such delicacy that I forgot to breathe for a moment. As our kiss ended his eyes remained closed for a moment.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" He asked in a suddenly sombre tone.

"Alice, Jasper and I have to be at the airport for twelve...We have to leave the hotel by about nine in the morning." My chest suddenly felt heavy and gaping as I realised we only had a matter of hours left together now...And they were getting wasted stuck in this hell hole.

We talked for a while longer as we tried to kill the useless time until our escape and subject of work and life outside our vacation came up again.

"...So I hate everything about the place." Edward's head fell back against the wall as he still kept a firm grip on my hand.

"So quit!" I shrugged.

"I can't just quit Bella! I've got responsibilities...bills..." He chimed.

"So find something that you want to do...go for it...then quit what you're doing now. What is it that Edward Cullen wants to do with his life anyway?" I asked all 'guidance counsellor' like and he chuckled at my philosophy.

"I just want to be my own boss. I love working with cars, and being a mechanic...I don't really want to do anything else...Except maybe get into customization and shit like that...I don't know..."

"What's stopping you from getting what you want?"

"I..."

"Ok you two, you're free to go." The security guy was back and releasing us from our temporary prison.

"What...Just like that?" Edward's attention was now at the open door laid before us."

"Yup! Tapes been watched, he's going to be taken down town and questioned. One of the other guy's here thinks he's seen him before, doing the same shit so....Sheriff wants to investigate... Do you want to go or are you going to stay here all night?"

We didn't need any more encouragement; we were already out of there.

We didn't bother trying to find out where my brother and the other's were so we just bolted; wanting to spend our last hours enjoying each other. I'd only wished I'd worn a skirt out tonight because I wouldn't have let the night go to waste, we could have been discrete while in our little cell. I wanted him so bad right now though, and from the hungry look glazing his eye's he wanted the same.

We barely made it back to the suddenly quiet hotel, before giving in and molesting one another as we made our way to the elevator. Once the doors closed we pounced. His lips found the sweet spot on my neck and I felt my legs wanting to give out from under me. As the doors opened on our floor, I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to our suite. I didn't stop until we made it to Emmett's room.

My brother had paid for this trip so therefore claimed the biggest room...The one that came with its own huge sunken bathtub, fully equipped with water jets and shit, making it like a fucking Jacuzzi. It was all electronic so you could set the temperature to what you wanted and it saw to it's self.

I fumbled with the controls while Edward's hands started to venture under my top. I scrunched up my eyes and opened them again as I struggled to gain some focus as to what I was trying to achieve.

Once I'd done and the water was rolling into the tub, Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him forcefully. His mouth crashed on to mine and I got lost in the feelings swirling throughout my entire body. His hands made light work of removing my top and unbuttoning my jeans. He gently let his hands worm their way under the waistband and he eased them down my legs, along with my panties; lifting my feet up slowly, one at a time to remove the pool of fabric before he tossed it over his shoulder.

I was now completely naked, while he stood fully clothed...not for long though, I made just as quick to remove his garments while the sound of running water filled the room around us. The steam rising from the surface of the tub was starting to engulf everything, giving it a dreamlike illusion.

Edwards kissed me passionately as our hands roamed freely. He smiled at me cheekily before starting to leave a blazing trail of kisses down my body, until his mouth enveloped my right nipple, causing me to emit little moans and whimpers from the contact. His tongue lapped around it while his mouth suckled gently at the same time, while his other hand caressed its twin. I vaguely became aware of my body moving down but couldn't care enough to worry about it.

Edward had scooped me and brought me down onto the tiled floor as he continued to work my body with his warm wet mouth.

He made his way down and made himself comfortable between my thighs and I no longer felt uneasy with this part of our fun. It felt incredible. His tongue could stir me into oblivion and beyond and I enjoyed every second of it, I lost it completely when his fingers joined in the party.

I don't know whether it was the fact that we'd be leaving each other behind tomorrow or just that we'd come to know how to please one another...but I can't ever remember coming so damn hard.

My legs were like jello by the time he'd finished with me, I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to move, and this was before he'd been anywhere near me with his dick.

God help me!

Edward found my plight to be amusing and took pity on me; sliding him self into the now deeply filled tub; then grabbing me by the waist of my quivering form and pulled me in beside him.

He flicked the button to turn on the powerful jets and I nearly shot back out again as the speeding streams of water touched my now excruciatingly sensitive bundle of nerves. His arms encased me and brought our bodies back together; my legs finding the strength to wrap around him.

We continued to touch and caress each other as he let me regain some kind of composure, but never stopped our brutal kissing. Our tongues duelled and danced into a complete frenzy, making me dizzier and incoherent as they went.

I couldn't stand it any longer and plunged my hand beneath the water on a quest to find my treasure. Edward's head lolled back and jubilant moans elicited his lips, followed by my name as I worked his length within my grasp. His breathing soon became laboured and his body tense. I knew he was really close so I ducked under the water, holding my breath. My mouth blindly found his erection and wasted no time in engulfing him.

"Holy shit fuck!!! Uunnnggghhhhh Bella!" He shouted sounding muffled to my submerged ears.

I felt him shudder and release into my throat while I continued to use my mouth on him; making sure he was all done. I couldn't have been under water for any longer than twenty seconds.

When I resurfaced, my hair was thickly stuck to my face and water fell from my eyelashes; blinking furiously to clear them I settled my self back into his lap. He lovingly brushed my hair back off of my face and gave me a smile that knocked the breath out of me again. We were both happy to wait a while and enjoy the massage the jets were providing, relieving our tired muscles; Just being close and warm in each other's arms. I swirled around and pressed my back to his chest. He grabbed the sponge off of the side and started to flood it with water, then squeeze it out over my body. My eyes closed as I committed this night to memory...All of it...Even the bad parts. He had been my night in shining armour back in the club and now I was busy giving him his reward; though it felt like I'd been the winner in some kind of contest and he was my prize. Before long, I felt the tell tale poking of his dick against my back and a huge grin spread across his face.

We stayed there in the water enjoying each other until it started to cool too much.

When we finally made it to my room, both spent and sleepy, we reluctantly called it a night; even though it was already nearly three in the morning. I would be leaving him in only six hours and it felt like a sin to waste one moment of that time with something as trivial as sleep but the darkness overpowered my regardless.

My dreams took on a new direction that night. For the last couple, Edward had the leading role alongside me; joining in a number of sexual escapades.

This time I was waiting in a room off of an old gothic building; my stomach turning summersaults in anticipation. The full length white gown covering my body was hugging me tightly and helped me to feel kept together. I knew I wanted what was happening...I wasn't nervous just anxious to be out there with him and the only thing standing between us was the ancient looking oak door. My mother's voice asked if I was ready and I nodded, giving my waist one last hold to compose my self.

I let out one long breath and the door was opened, allowing the rushing sound of the wedding march to permeate my ears. Alice and Rosalie were stood just in front and giggled when they saw me. They turned and began the walk down the aisle as my father took my arm and we followed them to the front.

There he stood with my brother by his side, both dressed in matching black tuxedos looking handsome. He turned to face me and his smile took my breath away as he looked at me so lovingly... and I knew I was home in that instant. With him was where I belonged.

I woke with a start at the sound of my cell phone's built in alarm ringing loudly to let me know I had to get up.

I pressed the snooze button as I tried to steal a few more precious moments with him. He was awake and looking deep within my eyes; his own filled with sorrow.

We snuggled for a few minutes and kissed adoringly but we were cut into again by the shrill tone of my phone.

I gathered all my bits of things together and packed them back up into my suitcase. I nearly lost it and started to cry when I found his sweater, but I managed to hold my self together...for how long I could prevent it I wasn't sure, but for now at least my eyes remained dry.

"You keep it...It looks better on you..." His voice had lost its roughness and now sounded raw and pained.

Before I new where the time had gone, we were stood at the entrance to the hotel watching the cab driver load up our luggage. Edward, Emmett and Rose weren't leaving for another few hours so they stood with us to see us off.

As the last case was loaded up and Alice shared her goodbyes with my brother and our new friend Rose, I turned my attention to Him. He looked like he was hurting but I couldn't be sure; his hands were stuffed in his pockets and his head hung low.

"So..." I walked over and he looked up into my eyes...I mean really into my eyes and my head filled with the sweet dream that I'd left behind when I awoke this morning.

"Yeah..." After a second he swiftly pulled me to him and buried his face into my hair; I felt the stinging tears I'd managed to hold back, threaten to escape me again. "Bella I..."

"Shhhh you'll ruin it." I hugged him hard before saying farewell to the most amazing thing ever to happen to me.

I didn't know what it was that we'd shared or if anything else could have come from it but I was still grateful to have had it for even the briefest of time. We'd not talked about it going anywhere and I didn't want him to think that I expected it to; but stood here...now...I wanted my dream more than anything.

"You have my number." I reminded him and he chuckled along with me at the memory of how he acquired it that first night.

"Yes I do."

"Bella...we really have to go honey." I really did have to go; I didn't want to become a quivering wreck in front of him and my brother. I spurred my self to keep it in.

He hugged me fiercely and I clung to him for dear life.

"Goodbye Bella Swan who gives the best head ever." He smirked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Bye Edward Cullen that made me come in the elevator." Emmett's eyes went wide at my revelation

He leaned his head to mine and gingerly found my lips with his and I melted, grabbing his hair and deepening it. My eyes were finally cracking and I shoved off him hard and jumped into the cab without looking back at him. My cheeks were soon stained with tears as the cab pulled away and I thought about what I'd just left behind. I chanced a glace out of the back window in time to see him with his head hung low again and my brother's arm pat his shoulder.

I would never forgot Edward Cullen as long as I lived and hoped he'd use my number to let me know I'd forever be in his memory too.

**Ok so Las Vegas is finished...But the story isn't yet. I'm not quite finished with these two. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and don't worry it will all end well I promise you.**

**Please please please review.**

**Love you all and next chapter up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guy's are the best! My inbox was filled with lovely reviews and favs/alerts when I woke up the morning after posting that last chapter so thank you all for not hating their goodbye.**

**Song choice for this chapter, towards the end, is Shayne ward, No you hang up.**

**So now we're heading back to reality and life.**

"Bella...are you ok sweetie?" Alice's voice barely broke through to me

I had a knack of being able to shut my self off from everything around me, like a protective shield...blocking it all out. As soon as I'd turned back from looking at him stood there...I closed myself in. Tears were still spilling down my face and my heart ached so bad.

I just nodded.

I didn't feel like talking about it and she seemed to understand; instead of probing me, she took Jasper's hand and smiled sweetly at him, before looking back to me in concern.

The sign by the side of the road informed us that we were now leaving Las Vegas...

Now leaving Edward...

It didn't take all that long to get to the airport: it was only a short ride away.

We checked in and watched our bags disappear before heading to the departure lounge.

I hated that we had to be here so early before the flight...It was wasted time...time I could have spent doing other things. Or should I say one other thing...one other person.

I was sad to be heading back to reality. Here I'd been so adventurous, spontaneous. At home I'd just slip back into my everyday routine.

Get up...go to work...come home to my cat...eat if I could be bothered and stay up watching old movies until I fell to sleep; waking up the next morning to start over again.

I was such a boring person.

Sometime's I'd get to spend time with Alice but Jasper had become her main focus now and I completely got that. Just because I was miserable didn't mean everyone else had to be.

I still couldn't believe she was married and going to be moving out.

I pulled out my ipod and poked in the ear buds, turned it on and hit play. Maybe this would help me clear my head.

I never heard my phone and looked horrified that I'd missed a call.

What if it had been from him?

I looked at the screen and the little envelope flashed at me.

[You have 1 new voicemail]

My heart started to race at the thought I might get to here that smooth velvet voice on the other end as I hit the button and held it to my ear...I'm not that lucky...It was Emmett.

'_Hey Bell's. We still need to have that talk! You ok though? I saw how you two were with each other...I didn't like it sis'. I love Edward...he's my boy, but as guy's go, I don't think so. You'd only get hurt. You're not the type of girl to just have fun and he's not the type of guy to settle down either._

_Anyway...Give me a call to let me know when you guy's get in, so I know you're safe. See ya.'_

He didn't even say if Edward was ok or not...

I tried to catch up on sleep while we were on the plane but my mind only filled with thoughts of the weekend. My memory seemed to like torturing me...replaying two nights before...when he'd told me he wanted to make love to me. I remembered the look in his eyes as I'd nodded my response...I remembered his touch, his smell, his smile...I remembered how he felt inside me and my eyes flooded again.

When we got back home, I fumbled with the key to the loft while Alice and Jasper stole a moment to kiss goodbye. He had to get home but wanted to make sure we got back safe like my brother did. I tried to concentrate on unlocking the door and ignore the wet sloppy sounds and little moans coming from the newly weds; hearing them only made me feel more alone.

Finally the lock clicked and I rolled open the huge metal partition that lead into our very large apartment.

My friends let each other go and we stood and waved Jasper back off down the stairs. Alice sighed and pouted.

"I miss you already!" The pixie shouted out to her lover.

"Ditto!" his voice echoed back up to us.

"I hate saying bye to my man." She pouted while twisting side to side.

"Ditto." I smiled at her weakly and she threw her arm around me, pulling me close enough to kiss my head as I slide the door back into place.

I laid in bed that night and didn't stop the tears from escaping me now...There was no one around to see them. My phone lit up and I figured it would be Emmett going off on me for not ringing him back but in all honesty...I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to hear how wrong for each other Edward and I would be.

He didn't get it

Edward had made me feel more alive than I'd ever felt. I started the weekend with the notion that it would just be a fling over the course of our vacation...I never thought I'd wind up fucking falling for the guy.

'_Hey Angel, hope you got home safe...Emmett's been going crazy that you didn't ring him yet lol, He can be such a fucking girl! Anyway hope you're ok and that you have sweet dreams.'_

My heart nearly skipped out of my chest as I read...read and reread his message. I couldn't help but smile through my tears, texting my reply while wiping away the salty tracks set on my face and sniffling.

'_Hey you...We got back ok; how about you guy's? Anyway, night night, sleep tight...bedbugs and all that shite.' _

I bit my lip as I hoped for another message and I wasn't disappointed.

My phone beeped not even a full minute later

'LMFAO! Yeah we all got back safe and sound, goodnight my angel.'

My eyes had dried and started to close of their own accord and despite the fact that I wanted more than anything to be wrapped up in his arms...I was content with the fact that he was still thinking about me too.

My dreams took me once again to that gothic church; once again waiting behind the door. This time however, when I finally made it down the aisle and managed to reach him, he dragged me by the hand and cleared off the alter with a sweep of his hand...Throwing me down on it and having his wicked way with me. My body reacted as if it was real, I could feel him touching me as I laid there with my dress hoop sticking up off the table I was sprawled out on. Everyone was looking at us and I didn't care, then I thought about confession...then thought about the confessional box and the fun we could have in there too, though I'd probably have to loose the dress for that. I didn't think I'd fit in it other wise.

Needless to say my dream caused me to wake up panting and aching; in pretty much a puddle.

The next few weeks pass with our place being turned into an organised chaos

Alice had boxes upon boxes of stuff piled all over the place, just waiting for the weekend to be able to shift it all to Jaspers...I hoped that boy realised what he was letting him self in for with all her girly shit.

I'd helped her pack and nearly died when I saw the true extent of all her extra curricular activity toys and dress up outfits. Some of that crap scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell is this?" I screeched as I lifted up a leather strap studded with little spikes.

She quickly snatched it out of my hand and threw it into the box in her hands. "Mind your beeswax!"

I swear she blushed! I'd known her for years and I'd never quite seen her go as red as she did then.

"Alice that is some freaky ass, fucked up shit that you two play!" I giggled as I tried to hide my true horror. How the fuck could anyone enjoy that! All I could think about for about an hour after was Jasper being swatted with that torturous utensil.

Thankfully my disturbed thoughts were wiped away as my cell beeped.

Edward and I had been in pretty much constant contact with each other since getting back from Vegas, we talked and flirted as if we were only a room apart. I hit the buttons and looked over his message.

'_Given head in a limo while driving down the strip....one hundred and forty dollars..._

_Best fucking lap dance by my best friends little sister...two thousand, five hundred dollars..._

_The look on Emmett's face when he got his credit card statement this morning....FUCKING PRICELESS!'_

I couldn't help but bust out laughing as I tried to picture the look on Emm's face as he slit open his very large bill for our adventure. I could see his fucking eyes bulging in my mind as he stuttered and mumbled his pledge to kill us.

I couldn't believe I'd had to say goodbye to the potential man of my dreams and know I was going to have to do the same with my best friend. I know I'd still get to see her and spend some time with her but she was married now and would want to spend as much time as possible with Jazz. I didn't want her to leave but knew it was just my selfish side shining through; really I just wanted what made her happy and if that meant her leaving me to be Mrs Jasper Hale then so be it.

"This is going to be so weird...I've spent pretty much everyday with you since kindergarten..." Her sobs were bordering on hysterical as she clung to me...Like she wanted me to tell her she couldn't go or something.

I think If I had told her that I desperately needed her and I wouldn't let her leave me, she would have stayed...If I told her I needed her here to look after me...I kind of did but I could never deny her a chance to have all the things she'd ever wanted. We had grown up together like she said and I knew how much she wanted the husband...the kids...the cute little house in the suburbs with the white picket fencing and shit.

"I know but you're going to have Jazzy to look after now..." I nodded to him as he stood there, box in hand, waiting for her to be ready to go. He never once looked impatient or like he was in a rush. He never even complained about how heavy the box in his hands was. "He'll definitely need the TLC after you've done with him with that thing with the spikes..."

Jasper's eyes went wide in a twisted exited way. I guess he'd yet to experience that particular toy.

"I love you Alice." My arms wound around her and she sniffled into my hair.

"Love you too Bella. I'll call you and we can arrange to go out."

Then she too was gone.

I never felt so alone.

I aimlessly walked around the place thinking how big it suddenly seemed when only one person inhabited it. I'd have to get onto that first thing tomorrow.

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz....

I slide open my cell and sighed as his melodic voice washed through me.

'_Hey Bella...Thought I'd see how you were holding up. Has Alice gone yet?'_ He asked

"Yeah...about twenty minutes ago..." My voice was thick with sadness and he knew.

'_Sorry.'_

"Thanks, I just wish you were here to make me feel better though." I closed my eyes as I fell onto my queen sized bed.

'_Really? You mean that?'_ he asked sounding surprised but pleased. _'I wish I was too.'_

He was silent for a moment.

'_What are you wearing right now?' _When he spoke he had a mischievous tone in his voice that I knew would be mirroring a grin sat on his face as we talked.

"Why?" I quizzed.

'Indulge me please.' He purred._ 'Just because I'm not there in person doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.'_

I thought about lying and telling him I was wearing something sexy and not his sweater yet again. Then I changed my mind. I'd come to love it and it brought me comfort.

"Well I have your sweater on and a pair of short style, red lace panites." I bit my lip while I waited for him to respond.

He half chuckled, half groaned. _'You're still killing me and I'm no where near you!'_

"Pity... I'll have to go buy a lollipop to suck on instead huh?" My teasing sparked something in him and he growled; no doubt from his mind going where I wanted it to.

'_Just because I'm not there...doesn't mean we can't have fun' _He repeated him self as if I missed his meaning the first time round_...Bella I want you to touch yourself.'_

Oh no he didn't!

"Are you kidding me?" I giggled.

'_Did I sound like I was joking?' _He was being totally serious and I gulped hard.

There was no way I could do that! Could I? I felt my heart starting to speed away as my body grew more and more excited from the idea. I felt my self growing wetter as my mind raced over what he'd just suggested.

'_I want you to touch your self Bella'_ again his voice was clear and firm, like he was ordering me to do it.

I reluctantly let my fingers roam over my body and down to the hem of his clothing that covered me. My hand found its way under the lace of my boy shorts and down to my aching heated core. I couldn't suppress the little moan that escaped me from the contact.

'I wish it was my hands making you moan like that.' He groaned again.

"It is your hands doing that...in my mind at least." I confessed as I started to enjoy the building tension coiling up in my stomach while I continued to rub my button in little circles.

'_Fuck Bella...that is so hot!' _ His own voice started to sound a little strained and I knew what he was doing on the other end of the line.

My breathing quickened and I started to pant when I allowed two of my fingers to press into me. My body writhed and arched up off of my bed, messing the comforter up underneath me.

"It's you that's doing this to me...Your hands...Your fingers...Oh God Edward!" My eyes started to roll as I grew ever closer to my peak. My hands began to move faster with my need for release.

"I'm coming Edward...I'm coming!" My voice growled and groaned.

'_Unnnggghhhh...Bella'_ He was right there with me and knowing what he was doing while talking to me sent me soaring well over the edge.

"Edward!...FUCK!...holy shit! Edward!" I screamed; my body shook and quivered as my orgasm raged through me. "Uunnngggghhhh!"

I moved my hand and lay there spent; trying to calm my breathing.

'_Ok that was fucking hot!'_ He panted.

We stayed up and talked for what seemed like hours that night.

We finally hung up and I snuggled into my covers, pulling his sweater up and inhaling the last remaining traces of his smell from it.

**So they're all back home and still in contact. YEY! **

**This chapter seemed to take forever to come together but I got there in the end lol. Hope it was ok for y'all.**

**Please Please Please review it for me. It makes me happier than Jasper when he's being spanked by ickle Alice.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thank's as always to all of you that show an interest in this story, you keep me going. I had loads more people add me to their favs/alerts/author, and had a bunch of reviews to boot.**

**I don't think theres much more to do on this story now, I'm thinking I'm going to do one more chapter after this. **

"I'll let you know..." I stood with my back against the door I'd just closed, thankful for the peace.

I was still trying to find a roommate and was beginning to wonder if there were any sane people left in this town.

I'd had ample people interested but none of them struck me as someone I could live with for more that five minutes.

This one had been too angry...

That one had been too smelly...

The other had been too nosy...

The reality of it was that they weren't Alice...And that was my problem.

I knew I was being too picky but I was the one that had to live with one of these losers. I decided I had a right to be picky.

It had been two days since I last heard from Edward.

I'd text him as usual through out the day with no response. In fact, I'd had no response since he called me from the club he was at with Emmett two nights ago. I thought maybe I was reading too much into things but then he didn't call me when he got in like he normally did either.

Two day's quickly turned into two weeks and still nothing from him.

Hell if he didn't want to talk to me at least he could have just said so.

I'd given in against my better judgement earlier in the week and casually called Emmett, hoping I'd be able to gain some kind of knowledge for Edward's sudden, non-existence.

"So how's things?" I'd asked careful not to let on why I was really calling him.

"S'ok I guess. Work's a total bitch! But there's nothing new there. What about you?"

What about me, I'd thought

Well your best friend would have appeared to have blown me off and not grown a set of balls big enough to let me know he was no longer interested for one...

"Same as always, still looking for a roommate; so far I've seen a bunch of skank's and a shit load of dudes that looked like they might go sniffing my dirty underwear when I wasn't looking...How's things going with Rose?"

"Oh man, Bella she's something else...I can't get enough of her...She actually asked me the other night if I liked ass pl..."

"Whoa shut the fuck up! Too much information!" I'd shuddered at his admission.

"You guys have a good night out last week?" I'd quickly changed the subject, I didn't want to know his girlfriend like to take it up the ass...ew.!

"Fuck yes!" He'd howled. "We went down town and hit a shit load of clubs. Rose got all possessive when a bunch of chicks came and danced up all over us..."

My stomach turned...he'd said 'danced up all over US!...Did that us include Edward.

"Yeah I bet you and Edward just loved that huh!" I'd tried not to sound too shot down but the thought of some other woman all up in his lap just made me want to vomit.

Emmett went silent for a minute before answering me. "um, oh yeah Edward loves all that shit, couldn't keep his hands of this one girl, I think her name was Candy or something; I don't think he was interested in what her name was though...He didn't spend much time looking her in the eyes either."

We'd talked a little longer before I finally felt my self cracking and I made an excuse to hang up.

I'd sat on the couch, hugging my knees and sobbing relentlessly. I though and hoped I'd meant a little more to him than that; for him to dismiss it so easy and move on to someone else, some skank...

That was last week.

This week I'd managed to try and gain a little more perspective and composure. I'd decided to shed no more tears for him and try to get my life back to how it was before Las Vegas; before Edward Cullen had touched me.

I'd seen another two potentials that day before deciding to head down for my mail.

"Electric...Water...crap...Alice's...Grease Monkey's...Alice's...More crap." I sighed as I threw it all on the table by the door.

God I missed my best friend so much.

Alice had been true to her word and called me numerous times and stopped by. When Jasper had been at work, she'd migrated over to the loft and brought pizza and beer; we'd stayed up many nights talking. She'd sounded a little cynical about what my brother had said and tried to get me to consider that there might be another reason for him not getting in touch with me; but Emmett had already planted the seed of him moving on and I couldn't shake it. I knew all along that there was no way someone like him would want to stick around me for too long He could have any woman he wanted and I doubted they'd be able to resist him. I'd laid beside him watching him sleep while we were away and always felt substandard, like he was totally out of my league.

I guess now I'd been right, I was just a time filler; I didn't believe that whole heartedly though, I knew I hadn't imagine all we'd shared.

"I think you're reading way too much into this Bella...I saw how he looked at you in Vegas...I saw how he looked at you just before we climbed into that cab...guys don't look at someone like that if they've just been a piece of ass to tap."

"Maybe...I don't know...But I'm not about to kid myself either Alice. I know I'm always just the fucking starter...The only time I ever got to be the main course it got totally fucked up, I just have to face the fact I'm never going to make desert...I'm just going to always be the pity fuck girl, you don't need to pretty it up for me."

"Bella...I'm going to say something to you now that I wouldn't ever usually say to you...SHUT THE FUCK UP! You're talking shit! I know tons of guys that would love to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of their lives."

"Tons of guys huh?" I mockingly raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yep! You want me to set you up with some?" She started to fucking bounced up and down on the spot.

"I think I'll pass...thanks." I'd fallen foul to her match making before; a mistake I was in no rush to ever repeat ever again.

"Bella come on! It'll be fun." She pouted at me like a six year old begging her father for a pony.

Come to think of it, she was pulling exactly that face, I'd seen her ask her dad for a horse when we were kids, when the pouting didn't work she'd tried stamping her feet and screamed bloody murder.

A week later she got her pony.

"Alice...No! I don't want to be with anyone else just yet."

"Technically...you were never with Edward either, you never categorised it as a relationship...So what's to get upset about."

I thought back to our last night away, stuck in that cell, when he'd let the security guard believe I was his girlfriend and wondered if that counted as a declaration.

"Alice I don't care, I'm not ready to just forget about him, even if he's moved on already." I felt the lump that had been kept at bay the past week, quickly rising in my throat.

"Ok...but when you need to get laid...you know where to come." She shrugged.

"I told you before Alice...I love you but I'm not into munching on the rug! I know you two like the kinky shit, but that's not me! Besides, I'll just go out and by a toy, one that takes batteries...With strictly no spikes." I laughed knowing full well she didn't mean it like that but she was always so easy to taunt.

"WHAT?...No...I didn't....Bella..." She gasped and stuttered.

Realisation finally sunk in and she launched a cushion at my head.

"I don't like to bean flick either...But you'd so not be my type if I did!" Her tiny tongue poked out at me and my laughter started over again.

"So what's it like being Mrs Hale?" I asked with a sigh as I wondered if it would ever happen to me.

"Oh Bella, It's fan-fucking-tastic! He's an amazing cook...He cleans...He does laundry...AND I get sex on tap, and not just the kinky shit either."

"Sounds perfect." I could feel my self groan internally.

I was happy for her but envious at the same time.

I picked up another piece of pizza, looked at it then threw it back onto the open box and picked up the bottle of red wine from the table; ignoring my glass, I lifted it to my lips then drew deeply from it, feeling the warmth spread through my body. My eyes closed and my head fell back onto the couch. Alice pulled the bottle from me and copied my actions; the liquid inside making a satisfying sloshing sound. We continued to pass it back and fourth until it had been drained dry.

"Shit we're out!" She held the bottle upside down over her eye, like she was trying to see if we missed any, like it was hiding from us. Just then one single drop trailed out and into her eye."FUCK! IT STINGS!" She jumped up and squealed "Eeeeeee, Oh god! Oh god!Oh god! AW!"

I almost fell over laughing at her as I lifted my self of the couch and rushed over to the bathroom for a face clothe. I held the damp fabric over her eye until the stinging subsided.

It didn't take long though before the incident was long forgotten and another bottle opened.

After more pizza, a lot more wine and a serious attack of the giggles, we wound up laid out on the floor, our head next to each other but our bodies going in different directions.

"Don't worry Bella, it'll all come good...You'll see. Your Mr Right's just out there waiting to stumble into you, I would say he'd come and sweep you off your feet...But you being so damn clumsy...I'll bet on the for mentioned stumble." She giggled more as I swatted her head.

"I hope you're right Alice." I sighed. "I really would like to get a happy ever after and not a 'well its close enough'. I turned and smiled at her and she stoked my cheek with the back of her hand. I didn't want to admit it but it felt really nice, her hands were always perfectly manicured and soft. I turned my head to face her and revelled in how pretty she was. I didn't know how much alcohol we'd gone through but it was obviously too much because our lips were inching closer together.

Her mouth was so gentle against mine and I forgot how to fucking think straight. I kissed her back, my best friend...and I kissed her back. Her tongue glided over my lips and I allowed her access.

I new it was only the wine making us act like this, it had happened back in college, we were with our at the time boyfriends all playing drinking games and we decided to give them a show, We made out for about ten minutes while their mouths dragged on my dorm room floor.

Just then irony set in as Katie Perry's I kissed a girl started to blare from my the radio and we stopped abruptly and started to roll around laughing.

"We definitely had way too much alcohol!" She squealed.

It wasn't long after that Jasper stopped to pick her up on his way home from work. He took one look at us and rolled his eyes.

"Come on baby...I think you need to go home to bed." He wrapped his arm around her and started to drag her drunken ass towards the door as she proceeded to tell him about our little interlude. "Typical, I miss all the fucking fun!" He chuckled.

"Night Allybear." I hugged my friend and gave Jasper a peck on the cheek. She threw her arms around me and hugged me back before turning her attention to her husband.

"I'm not so wasted that I'd turn you down if you wanted to fuck me." I think the look on her face was supposed to be seductive but it just looked pitiful as she made a grab for his dick.

"OK!" He jumped and made quick to pull her hand away.

I listened to make sure he made it down the stairs with her in one piece but nearly fell over the banister I was leaning over when I heard her

"I kissed a girll and I liked it ooohhhh...mmsssshhhh....Chapstick. Night Belly Button!" Her voice carried up the stairwell and I wondered how many of my neighbours on the lower floor would come out to see what all the noise was about.

I went to bed feeling a little more light hearted and slept more than I had in a while.

Unfortunately for me...My dreams turned once again to him. This time we were back at the Imperial car exhibition, testing the durability of every car in the place. Then they changed and I was suddenly part of his breakfast buffet, with other people taking bits of food off me, like they couldn't see what his magical tongue was doing to my heated flesh. But the best part was when we were back in the suite; in my room making the sweetest love.

He'd asked me again with the same gentleness if he could take me in a loving way. Again I'd nodded.

My dream felt so real

I felt his lips on me, his hands roaming my body; moving slowly down in a blazing trail towards my centre. His fingers circled my button, moving at a torturous pace before he allowed them to probe into my depths. The delicious sensations his skilled strokes brought me were mind blowing, I could feel my build up about to topple but he stopped and moved his body up; positioning him self between my legs. I could feel his full length glide into me perfectly and couldn't help but moan his name. He kept to a steady rhythm as he moved within me, only picking up pace when I dug my heels into his back. His actions increase and his breath became laboured as our bodies heaved against each other.

"EDWARDDDDD!" I screamed as he made me come so hard

"Oh fuck Bella UUUNNNGHHGHHHHH!" His body suddenly stilled above me and I felt him fill me with his warmth.

We were spent and he pulled me to the side of him; my back to his stomach.

"I love you Bella Swan." He breathed before he fell to sleep.

I woke up with fresh tears flowing relentlessly down my face.

I had many things to do the following day but my mind went black as to what it was I was actually supposed to be doing.

I finally remembered my list and carried out my errands in an order that let me take my car to the shop when I was all done. I always took it to the same place. I knew the old guy that runs it and he always gave me a discount because he said I reminded him of his daughter.

I pulled up out front and shut off the engine. When I looked up at the sign I noticed the sign had changed. It no longer read Mcnally's...Now it sported a new sign with the words Grease Monkey's.

I walked over to the guy by the desk, he was talking on the phone so my eyes skimmed over the rest of the place.

It had had a lick of paint and a tidy up since the last time I had to bring my car in.

A beautiful silver Volvo sat on a set of ramps and a pair of legs covered in the typical blue overalls poked out from underneath on one of those side board thingy's. Their owner seemed to be completely lost in their work under there and clunked and clanged away oblivious to my arrival.

"Well hello there Miss, what can I do for you this fine afternoon." His voice was smoother that his appearance suggested. He had long black hair and had a distinctive native American colouring to his skin. He was well build and wore the same kind of blue overalls as the person submerged under the Volvo. His top half was covered in a tight white vest top that was smeared with motor oil and god knows what else, I'm pretty sure I'd noticed a little blood on there too; no doubt scratches and scraps came in the job description. I'd even go as far to say her was pretty hot.

"Um the steering keeps pulling to the left when I'm trying to go straight and it's pissing me off big time." As I told him the noise from under the car subsided for a moment before carrying on.

"Well I'm sure we can sort it out for you...Probably first thing in the morning, so if you want to swing back by at around lunch time..."

"That would be great! Thank you sooo much." I was glad I wouldn't be without my ride for too long. It might have been a slightly battered up chevvy but it was my baby...I love it.

"What name is it? He asked as he winked at me.

"Um Swan, Bella Swan."

"Ouch FUCK!" They legs yelled before the board slowly slid out from it's hiding place. The legs led up to a wonderfully toned torso, that led up to an all too familiar god like face.

Edward stared up at me dumbstruck.

I couldn't move I just looked back down at him, laid there wearing grease smudges all over him. They caught the light and accentuated his physic. I'm sure I'd started to drool.

"Bella!" His face broke out into one of his amazing smiles that made my heart skip a beat.

Then I remembered everything that had happened over the last few weeks and my face turned hard.

"Bella?" He asked as he took in the hurt in my eyes.

I lloked round at the other guy I'd been talking to. "Tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Good." Then I turned on my heels and strode out of the door.

I heard a lot of cussing and clattering of tools before his velvet voice called after me. 2Bella wait...please?"

I didn't stop I carried on walking until I felt his arm lock around mine as he pulled me around to face him.

"Why the fuck should I?"

**Ok please don't kill me for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help it...I really needed to finish it here because I'd already gone over 3000 words, I normally don't write so many in a chapter but hey I love you guys and wanted to give you a bit extra.**

**Please Please review, even if it's jus tto tell me how evil I've been leaving it here. Lol**

**You know I love you all really.**


	13. Chapter 13

**See I do update quicker if you show me the love!**

**Aw. A Lot of you do not like Edward right now and although he did seem to act like a dick...all is not what it seems so please just go back to loving our hero...for me...**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and interest, I know I say that most chapters (if not all) but it's the truth. I wouldn't write if it wasn't for you guys reading this lol.**

**I don't know if this is too big an ask or not but please could you review this story for me, those of you that haven't yet, don't be shy. I'm only 31 reviews off of hitting 200. I know that that might not seem like a lot compared to the likes of what The Ex Factor and The Red Line get (and they deserve them all because they're fab) but for a first time lemony 'fic it', it's amazing and I feel so privileged to have you all on board. **

**So far in just over the month that this story has been running for, it's had over 6320 visits and that blows me away. On average over 400 people read a new chapter I put up in the first 24 hours so that's a lot of review that could make me ecstatic. Just thought I'd ask anyway.**

**Now back to Edward's explanation...**

"Bella please...Just hear me out." He tried to pull me closer to him but I stood my ground, folding my arms over my chest and trying desperately to fight back the tears stinging my eyes; I didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"So what you're talking to me know?" I huffed and half turned away from him.

"Please...Bella." His voice was so soft as he moved him self closer instead. "You have every right to be pissed at me...But just let me explain and then if you still want to be mad...fine, I'll understand. But don't leave it like this...Please." His last word escaped on his breath in almost a whisper.

Despite wanting to hate him right now, he still managed to soften my resolve.

"You've got five minutes." I'd barely noticed the rain starting to fall around me.

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking...Um we should probably go inside..." He gestured to the rain starting to caress his body; his glorious, shirtless, greased up body...

I had to swallow back the pool of drool that had formed in my mouth and threatened to spill out all over the sidewalk. I might be pissed but he was still fucking hot ass sexy.

Little beads of rain dampened his hair and down his chest, missing the parts covered in motor oil and dirt.

He curled his arms around him self and shivered. He looked so vulnerable and beautiful stood there. I think he would have stayed there too to tell me what he had to say if I hadn't sighed in pity and stormed passed him and back into the shop.

"Jake, why don't you take off for your lunch or something?" Edward said to the other guy who still looked confused and miffed.

"Edward...It's like four in the afternoon and I had lunch three hours ago." He looked back at him baffled.

"Fine then you can finish up early...Don't worry, you'll not get docked anything." Edward lent against the Volvo as he continued to look at me with worry in his eyes.

Jake looked at us both in turn before shrugging and grabbing his jacket. "Cool, see you tomorrow then." He smiled and turned to leave. He'd just made it to the door when he got called back.

"I need you in for nine sharp though; we got to get that drive shaft changed on Mrs Jenkins Jetta." His eyes still never left me.

"Sure thing, you're the Boss...Later" With that he was gone.

Huh?

Wait...what?

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"You know technically...your five minutes is already up." I spat.

He lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked back at me and my heart melted slightly.

He slowly walked over and leaned against the desk next to me.

"I guess to you it seemed like I just stopped caring right?" He spoke with such understanding.

"Edward...y you just stopped all contact dead...I don't get what I did..I don't get..." I struggled to keep my self together.

"Bella it wasn't anything you did sweetheart...I didn't do it intentionally...This is going to sound so lame but fuck it; it's the truth." He paused and looked at me like he really wanted me to believe him. "That night in the club when I last called you...We'd gone out to celebrate...Someone once asked me why I didn't go after what I wanted...Well I took her advice. I Started looking into starting my own business...I looked all over Seattle first, but that wasn't where my heart was anymore...You took my heart and brought it here when you left me out front of that hotel." He paused and let out a small sigh. "Anyway...A friend of mine said his uncle was retiring and had a well established business that was in need of a new owner and I looked into it. The fact that it was here was the biggest selling point it had.

"Yeah this is all well and good but that doesn't explain why you suddenly stopped answering your fucking phone." I tried to sound harsh but the fact he'd admitted that I'd got his heart made me want to fuck him senseless. I scolded my self to be tougher and to hear him out and then still be real pissed at him. I still had Candy to find out about...But I'd save that for after his little tale.

"I'm getting to that part if you'll let me." He was finding my annoyance at him a little bit amusing and that mad me angrier but I bit my lip. "So I'd arranged everything to buy this place and had gone out to celebrate...My intention was to turn up here and surprise you...Hoping that maybe you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

My fucking heart was pounding at his words.

"Just after I'd called you and managed to keep you oblivious to my plan I fucking put my phone down in the wrong place and when I went to pick it back up, some mother fucker had lifted it. Emmett pissed his pants at me because I started to look for it frantically; even though I knew it was no fucking good. Anyway I left then and there and went looking for the first place I could find that sold cell phones. Not that it did me any fucking good! I didn't think I'd lose or have my cell stolen so I didn't have a back up for all my numbers...Meaning I'd fucking lost yours. I begged and pleaded with your shit head of a brother to give me it but he refused point blank; I also asked him to pass my new number onto you...which I'm guessing with you being so pissed at me...he didn't".

I shook my head.

"Just as I thought! I even fucking tried to steal his for a while and find it, but the mother fucker put a pin lock on it. Rose didn't have it either. I even tried to call information but it turns out you need a name and number to get an address or a name and address to get a fucking number. All I had to go on was your name, the fact that you lived here in Washington and that you gave the best head I'd ever had in my life!...The woman on the other end of the phone hung up when I shared that piece of information with her." His voice took on a frustrated tone as he remembered his unsuccessful plight.

I could hardly contain the giggle that wanted to escape at the head part.

"Just for the record... I fucking hate your brother right now...Anyway, I left the club after that; I was in no mood for fun. I felt so deflated. I just wanted to call you and hear your voice...To text you goodnight."

"Wait so you left the club early?" My mind raced back over the conversation I'd had with Emmett.

"Yeah." He looked puzzled. "why?"

"So you _weren't _there feeling up some skank named Candy?" If this was going where I thought it was...I was going to fucking kill my brother.

"Ha! No, Emmett apparently got danced up on after I left. Rose wasn't to happy about it by all accounts, not that I can blame her...Emmett and Ben never tried to fucking stop them...That's what Rose told me when they got back home later...She was completely pissed at him...I've never seen him grovel so damn much." He chuckled then his face went straight. "What the fuck did he tell you Bella?"

I finally put two and two together.

My brother had made that shit up to try and get me to get over Edward...To leave his best friend alone!

Sorry to disappoint you Bro' but it didn't fucking work! And later I was going to hit the roof with him! Sure I'd jumped to conclusions about the 'us' part but he'd actually tried to tell me that it had been him and Edward not him and Ben.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" My hands balled into fists and Edward shook his head that his best friend had obviously stooped to a new all time low, even for him. "He told me it was you and him getting danced on; that you were occupied by some hoe and enjoying every minute of it."

"The son of a...I left the day after to come here. I've been so swamped with work these past few days that I haven't had time to do much else...I...Bella I'm so sorry for all this; If I'd just fucking kept my phone in my pocket...I wouldn't be stood here waiting to see if you could forgive me for all this shit." His eyes were a testimony to the truth he spoke.

He did care about me...He hadn't moved on...He wanted me; still wanted me...

"Did you mean it when you said I brought your heart home with me..." I pulled my lip in between my teeth as I waited for him to answer.

He smiled and turned so he was stood in front of me; placing a chaste kiss on my lips and I thought I'd turn into a puddle of goo.

"Yes...Watching you leave was the hardest thing I've ever had to do...I thought that weekend had meant more to me than maybe it had to you...I wanted to beg you not to go; not to walk out of my life. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and crushed it before my eyes."

That was it.

I threw my self at him and locked my lips to his.

My actions startled him but he regained control of him self and forcefully kissed me back as my hands found their way into his damp hair. I could feel the warmth radiating from him as he encased me in his arms and pulled me as close to him as possible. My dress was getting covered in dirt but I didn't care...My face would no doubt wind up covered in grease marks but again it did not matter.

"Bella...I'm filthy..." He mumbled as his lips assaulted mine before leaving and blazing a trail down my throat.

"I'm counting on it!" I gasped as he chuckled into the crook of my neck.

"Wait...Maybe we shouldn't do this..." I breathed and he stopped in an instant. "What? Why... you stopped...why?"

He panted and pulled slightly away. "Because I'm not _THAT_ guy Bella."

"Oh now you act all chivalrous!" My breathing was laboured. "Well thanks to you...I AM that girl and I want you so damn bad...right now."

"Fuck I love you." He groaned and his lips moulded around mind again.

I stalled and looked at him in shock. I know he'd said that I'd got his heart but to actually hear him say those infamous three little words...

"What?" he asked at my sudden lack of participation; concern filling his glorious green eyes.

"Edward... You just told...me..."

"Was that too much to soon?" I'd not noticed that he also bit his lip when he was nervous.

"No! I just...I wasn't expecting you to say that." The smile on my face grew ten fold and our mouths clashed again in the most exquisitely wet ways.

His hands roamed my body but stayed away from my most intimate area, the one fucking place I wanted those magical fingers...I knew it was only because they were covered in motor oil...I didn't care about that, he looked fucking amazing in his overalls, undone and tied around his waist like that. His hair all over and his face marked up with black smudges. It was I sight I didn't think I'd ever get tired of. My hands clung to his forearms; slipping occasionally when they stroked a patch of grease as our tongues continued to dance. Edward's fingers stroked down my thighs and hooked under the fabric covering my legs, hoisting it up around my waist; then he started to fumble about on the desk behind him. He picked up a key fob and pressed a button, then threw it back on the desk and returning his attention to me. The huge roll down shutter that closed up the front of the shop started to hum and clang as it moved towards the ground.

God I'd missed this feeling. My dreams had not done him justice even though they'd felt so real.

I grabbed at him through his pants and rubbed his hardened length with my hand, eliciting a series of guttural moans from him. His eyes burned me as he glared ferociously into mine and His crushed my mouth with his again. Moans escaped my own lips and I couldn't take it any longer; I had to have him inside me...I craved it...I needed it...

He sensed my hands on his clothes and chuckled at my impatience but helped me to undo the zipper before picking me up and spinning me around towards the Volvo; throwing me into the back and grinning at me. His fingers hooked under my panties and ripped them from my body before I could even argue. He freed himself from his boxers and leaned down over me. His eyes searched mine as I'd remembered him doing before.

"Wait..." I panted.

"What is it Angel?" He stilled immediately.

"It's just...I love you t too." I whispered, realising I'd been so dumbstruck I'd failed to return his sentiment.

He simply smiled and took away my breath with a delicious kiss and snuggled into my hair.

"Ok that's enough with the sentimental stuff...now do me already!" I grabbed him again as my need to feel inside me grew.

"I created a monster!" He groaned as he pushed into me. "Fuck Bella I've missed that."

"You didn't create me...you just woke me up!" I gasped as he set a wonderfully slow pace. I felt every inch of him within me; pushing me closer and closer to my goal. I'd missed this too but I'd missed him more. I lost track of time as we continued our intimate dance in the back of that car. We were limited in space but we still made best use of every inch of it after Edward had stopped, much to my disappointment, to adjust the seats, giving us more space to roll around in and oh god it felt good.

"Shit.." He moaned and I could feel the tension building within him. " I'm close Bella...I don't know how long I can hold off...arggghhhh!" he growled and that one simple primal noise sent me soaring to new heights.

"Edward...Oh god...EDWAAARRRDDDDD! " My screams would have surely been heard as far as ten blocks away and I couldn't give a rats ass who heard what that man did to me.

"Uuuunnnggghhhhhhhh Fuck! Bella! SHIIIITTTTT!" He filled me with his yummy juice before collapsing by my side.

We laid there wrapped up in each other for a while, just looking at each other adoringly.

After a while I jumped up and grabbed a washable marker pen from off his desk and joined him in the car.

"Bella What the fuck are you doing?" He quizzed with a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"Making sure you NEVER forget to keep my number safe!" I giggled before poking my tongue out from the side of my mouth and clicking off the pen lid.

"Bella!" He warned.

I leaned over his hips to prevent him from getting up grabbed his dick in my hand.

"FUCK NO YOU DON'T!" He wriggled, trying to get away as I wrote in reasonably large ink my number. He gave up fighting and laughed, making it difficult to write anything...But I managed regardless.

**Ok hands up if you want your own hot ass sexy mechanic Edward? *raises both hands* I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I decided you needed a lengthy explanation from poor Edward. And now I'm going to have to deal with Emmett and the roommate issue too...Bet you'll never guess in a million years what's going to happen there lol *roles eyes at my own obviousness***

**So once again...It's a two parter...Ha ha ha ha. But will me down as another chapter. Then that really is the end.**

**Don't despair my avid followers...Once I come up with a fresh idea, I'll be straight on it for the next one and will probably revive these two's personalities again. I've really enjoyed them and hope you all have too.**

**Once again could you please review...I'm sorry if it sounds like begging, I don't mean it to.**

**Love ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG!!! Can I just apologies for not getting this up sooner...Last Friday, we had a storm, My husband had gone away for the weekend with a volunteer army cadet organisation, leaving me in the house on my own shatting my pants! Just as an almighty clap of thunder rolled over our abode...MY FUCKING COMPUTER BLEW UP!!!!!!! Meaning that for the last week, we've not had one...hence the apology for the lack of update lol. We're up and running again now though so WOOHOO!**

**Now to serious stuff, YOU ARE ALL FUCKING AMAZING!!!! I made it to 200 reviews, quite a few from first time reviewers *squeeee's so hard*. That means that I got the 31 reviews from 1 update. Seriously....If I could you'd all be getting a mechanic Edward in the post he he he**

**Back to the final chapter...**

**Chapter 14**

I don't know how long we stayed wrapped in each other's arms in the back of that Volvo and I didn't care.

All that mattered was that I was with Edward...And he wanted me; but I couldn't help thinking about my lying shit of a brother.

Why the fuck did he have such a problem with the idea of me and his best friend being together?

The gorgeous mechanic by my side snuggled into my hair and sighed deeply, bringing my thoughts back to the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" His smooth velvet voice whispered, causing my eyes to close of their own accord.

"How this feels..." I pulled his arms around me tighter, causing him to snuggle up more. "...And why my dip shit brother doesn't approve. I've never known him stoop so low before. He never liked Ben when I dated him either, but he never went to these lengths."

"Ben's the dick that you found in bed with one of your collegues right?" He stiffened at the mention of another man.

I turned slightly to look at him in shock at just how well informed he seemed to be but then my heart danced a fucking jig.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Biggest fucking idiot on the planet!" He mumbled. "But remind me to thank him...I might not be here holding you and having the most amazing sex of my life if he hadn't...Then remind me to knock the son of a bitch out for ever hurting you."

"The most amazing sex huh?" I bit my lip as the jig turned into a chorus line.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He leaned up on one arm to see around to my face. "Bella...You are the most incredible woman I've ever met! You want me to make a list why? You're beautiful, you're funny, you're smart, and you're warm...compassionate...you give the best head on the planet...you fucking let me watch you get a lap dance, that nearly had me coming in my pants..."

"Ok! Ok...I get it." My face flushed crimson at hearing him reel off good things about me. I'd never been good with getting complimented and he'd just gone to town on me.

My sudden blush had him carry on regardless. "...You blush at the slightest thing and it drives me wild. It's been a long time since I ever cared for someone even half as much as this."

"What were you thinking about anyway?" I desperately tried to change the subject before all the blood from my body migrated into my head.

"Honestly?"

I nodded.

"I was thinking..." The teasing tone in his voice subsided and a silky, sultry edge replaced it.

He kissed just under my earlobe and I gasped.

"Yes?" I encouraged as he kissed his way down the column of my throat; hoping that he'd be open for another round in the back of the car.

He nudged my hair out of the way with his nose and caressed the exposed skin of my shoulder.

If it were possible to die from this kind of contact...I would have been found dead in some elevator in Vegas a while ago.

Every time his mouth moulded to my skin, a wave of goose bumps rose all up my arms yet they left a burning trail in contrast.

"I was thinking..." He repeated slowly and purposefully. "...that I really hope..."

Fuck! He really was trying to kill me...If I'd been standing; my legs would have given way shakily from under me.

My eyes were tightly shut and I started to whimper; feeling my body reacting to him as his words caressed my ear.

"...that this pen comes off easily." He chuckled from behind me. "Otherwise it could prove a little bit painful to try and scrub it off."

As I realised what he'd said I turned and slapped his arm, causing him to progress from chuckle to guffaw. Then when I thought about it again he was right.

"Oh god!" I gasped.

I hadn't considered how he would get it off. And even though I'd made sure to pick up a water based marker...Yeah it was still fucking annoying to get off completely.

"But now...You've put a rather more appealing thought in my mind."

"Hold that thought! " I raised a finger at him in a gesture to stop him in his tracks. "Um you have a bathroom here right?" I suddenly asked as my bladder decided I needed a moment alone.

I waited sheepishly for him to point me in the right direction. He pointed towards the back wall of the shop.

"Hurry back." He pouted as I pulled my self out of our warm embrace...and the back of the car.

I stumbled slightly as I stood upright. I grabbed the side of the metal frame in an effort to save my dignity...well. I tugged at the fabric of my dress, allowing it to once again cover my most intimate areas; seen as I no longer had my panties in one piece to put back on.

_Note to self...Buy extra underwear...Edward Cullen likes to rip things._

I don't know what I was expecting when I entered the little room...But it wasn't this. Guy's don't tend to be clean freaks and you can usually tell their lack of motivation from there littlest rooms.

This however seemed immaculate. Clean, fresh and bright.

The only semi strange thing in here was the small shower cubicle in the corner, with a few stray bottles of body wash and two-in-one shampoo lining the bottom of the tray. I guess it wasn't so odd...I doubted they wanted to head home covered in motor oil and dirt. I did my business and washed my hands. I gave my self the once over in the little mirror above the basin and giggled at the little black smudges down the side of my neck...and the bluish red hicky at the end of the messy trail.

When I walked back out and closed the door behind me I saw Edward walking around with a phone to his ear. He'd tried to adjust his overalls the best he could in a hurry to answer the call but he still had them at a funny angle and I smiled at the view I had of his ass hidden behind that dirty blue fabric.

He turned when he heard my and smiled before mouthing the word sorry while pointing to the device in his hand.

"Don't worry." I whispered back and turned to look at my surroundings more.

He turned and carried on his conversation as I quietly walked around.

The whole west wall was stacked with bright red tool chests, probably loaded with hundreds of different things I'd never heard the names of. Besides the dirty metal spare parts lying around, there were also some very sexy new chrome pieces too. My mind raced back to Las Vegas and our outing to the car show. I mimicked how Edward had stroked the hoods of all those cars, but my fingers were caressing a cold metallic set of sexy fucking rims. Then stopped abruptly as I realised it wasn't the best idea to get excited, I'd wind up flooding the place; coming in your panties was harder and messier when you weren't even wearing any. I quickly turned away from them and strode in the opposite direction.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a rather small fold up cot, and of course my curiosity got the better of me. Edward was still talking animatedly into the phone with his back to me so I had time to snoop around.

It was made up but messed up, with a Washington state phone directory splayed open on top of the covers. Next to the bed was an upturned packing crate doubling up as a nightstand; harbouring a small reading lamp and a collection of books.

I glanced through the titles and filled with warmth as I recognised them as some of the same books I loved. My fingers ran over the very crinkled spines, noting how worn they seemed. These books had been read and re-read over and over again; cherished each and every time their pages had been turned. Next to the pile of books lay one on its own, obviously the current choice of reading matter. It was a very battered copy of Mark Twain's Huckleberry Fin.

My eye was then caught by something unexpected.

Just behind the books, but facing the cot was a small framed photo of Me and Edward...sat in a booth in the club on our last night away...Our faces were a mixture of 'I think I love you' and 'Fuck me now!'

It was apparent that Rose must have taken it when Emmett wasn't looking and I have to admit she did it on the sly...because I couldn't remember it being taken either.

Just then a very warm and welcomed pair of hands slid around my waist and his head suddenly rested on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." I cursed my self internally for being so inquisitive and blushed like a champ at being caught out ogling his belongings.

"It's ok...don't worry about it." He chuckled as his hold tightened around me.

"You like to read huh?" I stuttered as I placed the picture back where it belonged.

"Guilty pleasure." He shrugged.

"Yeah...Mine too. I'm guessing the Huck Fin is one of your favourites." I nodded towards it sat on the makeshift table.

"What gives you that impression?" He asked in a toying manner.

"Well...because it's as shabby looking as my copy of Wuthering Heights.2

"You're favourite?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Ye-ah. I pretty much no it verbatim." I nodded like one of those novelty dogs. "I still don't get why you and my brother are friends...You're both completely different!" I looked back to the stack of books. " He hates to read; he prefers to see the movie version because he doesn't have to expend as much effort. If you asked him about books he wouldn't have a clue...He thinks Moby Dick is a sexually transmitted disease for fuck sake!"

He looked at me understandingly. "I know but he's usually a decent guy. I've known him since college. We just kind of hit it off, we both loathed one particular professor and sat taking the piss out of him through out his lessons, He wasn't so hot with some of his subjects and I offered to help him out...We've been friends ever since...Though right now I kind of want to knock him the fuck out."His lips pressed into a hard line as he remembered our earlier conversation.

He turned me to him so my body was pressed to his chest and he placed a chaste kiss on my seeking lips.

"Ok so you really need to help me out here." He picked up the directory and flicked to the 's' section. "There's only one B swan listed in here...And apparently it's some crazy lady that yelled at me when she answered and told me to stop trying to steal her cat!" He shook his head in disbelief before flicking again to the 'B' section. "There is also only one A Brandon in here...And she was completely different from the first crazy cat lady, who just for the record scared me a little..."

I chuckled at his admission.

"Mrs Brandon kept me on the phone for over an hour...telling me about her family and asking why I'd called. She had me tell her everything but I obviously censored it for her."

"An hour?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah... I kind of didn't have the heart to stop her...Apparently she didn't get many calls or visitors."

I had to stop my self from gushing over how sweet he was.

"Anyway she gave me a few 'tip's for when I did find you; then told me if by any chance I didn't...I could always call her and she'd gladly go out some place nice with me." He grinned slightly embarrassed.

I kissed him in reward of his kindness and pulled the directory back from his grasp and pointed to a number two up from the sweet old lady that tried to seduce my man.

"D Brandon?"

"Everything's in Alice's father's name, I just sub let it. I pay him everything every month and he takes care of it." I shrugged

He looked back down to the page. "So fucking close!"

Just then I turned back to everything around me and realisation hit me flat in the chest.

"Is this where you've been staying?"

He suddenly came over all bashful. He rubbed his neck with his hand as he nodded ashamedly.

"yeah...I um...I was so intent on finding you and sorting out this place that I forgot to take into account somewhere to live."

"Are you looking for some where close by?" I asked...forming a plan in my head.

"If I can find something decent...I've kind of got a limited budget so..." He grimaced.

"What's your limit?" I asked; suddenly feeling very nosy again. "I mean...you can tell me to fucking butt out if you like."

"Six-fifty a month. I know...I haven't got a prayer."

"Maybe you do...I happen to know somewhere...four-fifty a month, all in except for the phone bill." I shrugged

"Are you serious?" He beamed. "Wait...What's the catch?" I saw his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"You'd have a room mate." I smirked.

He seemed to ponder it for a while then shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to check it out right?"

I told him to stop by the place at nine, telling him I'd be there too for moral support...if he wanted.

I left out the part that it would be me he'd be sharing with. I wrote down the address for him and kissed him goodbye. He promised to call me later and I'd hold him to it.

I made my way home and sighed at the direction the day had turned.

I glanced at the clock on the cooker and established I'd have and hour and a half before he got here. I threw my keys on the counter and pressed to play the waiting message I'd obviously missed while I was out.

'_Hey Bella...It's your favourite big brother...'_

"Traitor!" That was the first of my profanities to leave my mouth as I picked up the cat bowl and placed it on the sink drainer.

I heard the little bell jingle as Orion, my silver tabby, came bounding out from his hiding place at the realisation it was dinner time. I opened the fridge and pulled out his meticulously covered can of food and proceeded to empty it out. He'd jumped up and started to eat it before I'd even finished. I took the bowl in one hand and my furry friend under my other arm and placed them both on the floor.

Emmett was still rambling on into the machine about something he did at work.

I filled Orion's water dish and then turned to clean down the drainer and wash my hands.

'_So anyway call me back ok...I feel like I haven't heard from you in a while, see ya.'_

"I'll give you a while!"

I started to strip off my clothes on the way to the bathroom and took the time to make sure I got of all the evidence of my tumble around Edwards workshop. The water was soothing and helped me clear my head.

When I'd done, I rummaged through my closet for something to wear, I didn't want to seem desperate or too high maintenance so I opted of a red matching underwear set, with little black hearts printed on the fabric, then covered up with a pair of blue denim short short's and a plain white tank top with spaghetti straps.

When I was done I picked up the phone and called Emmett back.

'_Hey Bell's what's up?' _His booming voice greeted me and I couldn't help the playful grin that spread across my face.

"Oh not much." I feigned. "How's things with Rosealie going?"

'_Hell Bella...I think I'm actually in love.' _

Ok I wasn't expecting THAT!

"Srysly? Wow." I found I didn't even have to fake the happy tone in my voice at his declaration. But I quickly reminded myself of the task in hand. "So...How's Edward?" I asked eagerly.

"_Um...Oh...He's er...great, he's just nipped out though, sorry."_

Bingo!

"YOU LYING FUCKING DIP SHIT! Now try telling me the truth!"

The buzzer to the door sounded and I headed over to the intercom.

"Hold on a second Emm'." I pushed the phone to my shoulder trying to cut out the noise. "Hello?" My voice was thick with anger.

"Um hey...I'm here to look at the apartment." Edward sounded a little worried and I realised I must have sounded a little odd having an angry greeting. He obviously didn't recognise my voice for it so I just buzzed him up.

I took a deep breath then launched back at my brother. "Why don't you really tell me where he is?" I demanded as I looked my self over again in the mirror by the door.

'_Ok! Ok...I think he went to see Candy...'_ His voice was filled with panic.

"Aaanng! Wrong answer!" Was he really going to try to continue lying to me?

The gentle knock on the door alerted me to Edward's presence. I pulled it open hastily and kissed him. I gestured for him to come in then turned to carry on my call. I glanced at his expression as he slid the door closed and turned to take in his surroundings. His mouth fell open at the sheer size of the place.

"He's not fucking anywhere near Candy...He's never been anywhere fucking near her you fucking asshole!"

Edward looked at me "Emmett?" He mouthed.

I nodded curtly and he grinned back obviously understanding my tone.

"Do you want to know WHY I know that? Huh?"

'_yeah!'_ Oh he was going to try and get clever huh?

"Because he's here Emmett,.Now. In. My. Appartment!" I noticed Edward's head spin back to look at me in shock. "And you know what? I'm planning on fucking his brains out! I have to go because he's waiting for me to take all my clothes off Emmett. This isn't over. I want fucking answers about all this shit...about why you fucking lied to us...and why the fuck you have suck a problem with it.

'_I'm jealous'_ His small voice was almost missed.

"What the fuck...why?" Ok so I wasn't letting this go just yet.

'I know it might sound childish to you and you probably won't understand but...He's my boy, and since Vegas he's been all 'your sister this' and 'your sister that!'

My chest swelled; then cracked again at my brother's stupidity.

'I just felt pushed out...I figured you guys just had a bit of fun and weren't all that serious...But then you were texting each other so much and shit...I thought if you thought he'd moved on that you would too. I didn't realise how much you really thought about each other...sorry you got hurt Bell's. He's not really there is he?' He thought I was kidding.

"Emmett, I really have to go and yes Edward IS really here...Say hi Edward." I bit my lip because he'd snook up behind me and started to kiss my neck again and I had to stifle my whimper's has he torturously kept going. He turned me to face him and kissed my mouth before he spoke.

"Hey Emm...listen do you mind if she calls you back later...I'm trying to get her naked dude." His mouth moulded to mine and I couldn't hold back my moaning any longer.

'FUCK ! I don't want to have to listen to this shit!' He groaned.

I pulled my mouth away long enough to leave my brother with one more thought.

"Emmett I love you you're my brother...but if you EVER...lie to me again where Edward is concerned...if you ever try to get in between us again...I promise you I'll replace your tonsils with your fucking TESTICLES!" With that I ended the call to see Edward using both hands to cup himself defensively.

I turned my full attention back to the man I'd thought I'd never find in my life time.

"So about the apartment..." I started.

"I'll take it!" He stated as he pulled me close and kissed me.

I broke away and walked a few feet towards my room.

"I think there are a few things you need to know first..." I teased as I unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off. "Firstly...For four day's out of the month...I'm not so nice to be around."

"Compromise...I can't have it that good all the time...I have sister's so I know the drill." He smirked

I raised my eyebrows at him then continued. "Secondly...after copious amounts of alcohol...I've been known to kiss Alice..." I added. "And I'm not just talking a peck on the cheek."

His mouth now dropped but he reined him self in. "Girl's kissing girl's...again I'm sure I can live with that." The last part of his words started to sound strained as I pulled off my tank top and threw it at him.

"And thirdly...I like to walk around the apartment in NOTHING but my underwear...sometimes less." I didn't but I had a feeling I might start if he was living here too.

He rolled his eyes and threw his head back chuckling.

I walked back over to him and he scooped my up in his arms. I was glad to see he'd taken a shower before he came over, not that I was opposed to getting dirty with him.

"Which way is my room." He breathed into my ear and I shivered, knowing how wet that one little question was going to make me.

"I can't wait that long to have you inside me...I need it now." I whispered back.

He chuckled again and turned towards the couch.

"I know I said it before...But you are a fucking angel." He grinned as he threw me on the couch and stalked over me, burying his face between to breasts and kissing me frantically.

All I could do was giggle like a fucking blond.

**So that's it.**

**Please please review it for me, even if you never have before and even if you hated it.**

**I know I've left it open and that's because I MIGHT decide to add to it IF I can come up with something worth keeping it going for. I don't want to turn it into one of those long ass stories with no focus, so for now it's done.**

**I've loved every minute of writing this one and love you all for your kindness and fantastic reviews.**

**Still waiting for fresh inspiration for my next one but when I get the idea firmly set in mind you'll all be the first to know...well you will if you add me to your author alerts lol.**

**For now though it's sayonara.**

**PS. I hope the extra long chapter was worth the hold up on the update. :0) **


End file.
